Allen's Sister D gray- man
by Kataradragon
Summary: What if Allen had one year younger sister name, Serafina Walker. Who have a very special Innocence that nobody has ever seen before. But what if ' The Earl of Millenium' know an even bigger secret about Allen's sister, that not even Allen and Serafina don't even know about.
1. Chapter 1

**Allen pov**

'Allen, wake up." Said angel like voice at the same time somebody was shaking my body.

Still tired I slowly opened my eyes and stared directly into my sisters gray/silver eyes. She smiled at me and sat down in a chair beside my bed while brushing her white long hair with her hand.

" You slept like a baby."

I pushed my body up in a sitting position. " You tell me that every day."

"Because its true, it takes forever to wake you up."

" Sorry if I like to sleep," I said to her and jumped out from my bed to put on my clothes.

She looked away for a moment in deep thought and looked back at me when I put on my black order coat. Serafina had the same uniform like Lenalee, but instead of a skirt she had shorts, so she didn't feel like guys were trying look at her panties.

" Did your eye hurt again?."

Directly I cover my eyes with the red scar when she asked about it. Over the few month, the scar begins to hurt many times and give me an endless headache.

" A little," I looked at her. " Did your scar hurt too?."

She put a hand on her chest were her big red scar was and shook her head.

" It stoped a few days ago, but..." she pulled down her shirt a little to show her red scar that was much bigger than it was from beginning, with three big stars.

"Serafina," I said in shock. " When?."

" It becomes bigger after the fight with The Earl of Millenium, it just stopped." She pulled up her shirt and stood up.

" Am hungry, let go get breakfast." She looked at me and smiled. " You drooling," she said before walking out from my room.

 **Road pov**

Earl of Millenium was sitting alone in one of the dark room and didn't say a word to even me or the others. It was not normal, he use to laughs and thinks of a plan to find the heart.

But now he was just quiet and in deep thought after the fight with Serafina and Allen Walker. But there was something in his eyes that was different when he looked at Serafina, what was so special about her?.

 **The Earl of Millenium pov**

'Serafina Walker,' the name has been in my mind for almost 15 years. And made me happy inside, and in a few days, i will give her the surprise she never forgets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allen pov**

Serafina was sitting with the other while I was taking my time to tell the Jeryy how much food I wanted. He just nodded on everything I said with a smile on his face. I remember the first time I got here, and he was so surprised to hear how much I wanted to eat for breakfast. And everybody in the cafeteria was also surprised, Lenalee who that time showed us around, walked over to my sister and asked if this was normal.

My sister nodded that time and said that innocenc was the reason that I eat so much. And she walked away with just a red apple in her hand and yelled over to Lenalee that she was glad she didn't have to eat so much as I.

That become normal for everybody to only see Serafina with just a fruit for breakfast, lunch and for the night. And me with food for an army for every meal.

"Allen, are you going to come and sit with us or just stand there till all your food goes bad?." I woke up in my daydreaming and saw all my food was done and the other was waiting for me. I gave small laughs and walked over to them with a cart overfilled with food.

My sister shook her head and rubbed her eyes. " Am so glad I don't eat so much food."

" I know what you mean," said Lavi. " But I think you need to eat a real meal, more than just an apple."

" Don't try to convince her, Lavi." I sat down." I tried to make her eat more many times, but nothing work."

Serafina narrow her eyes at me. " The only thing that would make me eat more is when you eat less."

" You know that I need to eat this much to get the energy," I said while eating.

She turned away from me and begin to take a bite of the apple.

Bookman who was watching us with the other and narrow his eyes at my sister.

" What are you thinking now, panda…"

Bookman slapped his head when he called him by the nickname.

" I don't want to sound nosy, but what is your innocenc?."

Everybody got quiet in or table and the other turned to look at my sister.

" Now that you said it, I have never seen you use it." Said Lenalee and saw Johnny and Reever walking over to us with both food and paper in their hands.

"Reever have you seen Serafina's innocenc?."

Reever looked surprised to get that question and thought for a second.

" I thought her innocenc was those guns."

Serafina took out two silver guns with blue marks on the side.

" They are not my innocenc, I just use them for fighting."

"She can't use her innocenc," said Allen and looked every serious. " Last time she used it, she was in deep sleep for 3 weeks."

Bookman's eyes widen and lit up a cigarette. " May I ask what is your innocenc?. As a bookman, I maybe know how to help."

Serafina shook her head and gave him a small smile. " It's every nice Bookman, but it's better if I don't use it at all. I only need my guns for now."

Bookman sigh and nodded. " I understand, but remember that I maybe can help you."

" I remember that."

" Serafina Walker."

Serafina turned around to see a very serious Komui behind me, normally he would act like a child who wanted attention from his sister and have coffee. But now he looked like an adult with something very serious to say.

" Yes?." Was the only thing that came out from her mouth.

He glanced at me too and took a deep breath. " General Cross have been shot during the night."

" What!." Me and Serafina jumped up and stared at him.

" Yes, I know you two didn't do it. You two were with us all at the party."

" That's right," said Lenalee but became quiet when her brother gave her a hard look.

" Lvellie will later talk to you two, but.. " he picked up a letter from his pocket and handed it to Serafina. " You were supposed to talk to Cross tomorrow, but he asks me yesterday to hand it to you."

Serafina took the letter and slowly opened it. At the same time came Miranda, Krory and Marie from their last mission and walked over to our table.

" Why is everybody so quiet?." Asked Miranda and looked at everybody. " Has something happened?."

" I must go." Quickly Serafina ran out from the cafeteria, without saying why.

Miranda, Krory and Marie looked confused when she ran and turned to us other.

" Cross is dead."

 **Serafina pov**

I ran all the way to my room and made sure I locked the door before I read the letter

 **Dear Serafina Walker**

 **I know you had many questions you want answers.**

 **But am afraid that I maybe not around to answer them for you.**

'Did he know he was going to get killed? or did he plan to go away again?.'

shook my head and continue to read

 **Am also afraid that I can't answer in this letter either, because Lvellie would read the letter to get information against you and your brother.**

 **But remember this, don't let The Earl of Millenium mess with your head.**

 **General Cross**

 **Normal pov**

Serafina read the letter again and looked every disappointed that she didn't get the answer she thought she finally was going to get. But she could also understand why Cross didn't write it down. Lvellie has eyes on her and on her brother in every corner and put Link as a watchdog on them. It was getting annoying for Serafina and Allen, mostly for Serafina who didn't see Link as a friend like her brother did. She saw him more like a puppet that Lvellie controlled. With a small growl, Serafina ripped the letter to small pieces and it out the window. She watched the wind carried away what was a letter, and how the wind separated the paper pieces to different directions. Serafina took a deep breath and looked up at the clear blue sky, with a few fluffy white clouds.

" At least the weather is nice."

 **Cafeteria**

Allen could feel everybody's eyes on him while he was eating. Right after Serafina ran out from the cafeteria, Lavi told Miranda, Krory, and Marie that general Cross was dead. Allen didn't say anything, he just begins to eat and pretended that he didn't care. Everybody knew that he was sad that his master was gone, even if his master made him do all the debts Cross left behind. But Allen didn't want to talk, not right now anyway. He just wants to eat and be in his own world, just for a few minutes before Lvellie was going to talk to him. He could already see Lvellie sitting on the other side of the table, resting his chin against his hand. Staring at Allen with a weird smirk on his face, and talk like it was Allen who killed General Cross. Or talking about how his sister had the chance to kill General Cross.

Allen eats the last of his food and stood up, his friends looked at him with worried looks but didn't say anything. They just watched him walk away from them and out from the Cafeteria.

" What do you think he will do now?." Asked Johnny that was more like a whisper.

Lavi crossed his arms and shook his head. " Who knows, maybe he will go and talk to his sister. He always seems to go to her when he feels lost. "

Lenalee nodded. " She is his only family he has left. Like me and my brother." she turned to look at her brother who sat on the other side of the table, beside Lavi. He was drinking a cup of hot coffee, that one of his coworkers made. Usually he would throw out the coffee and scream like a baby that he wants his coffee made by Lenalee, and make a mess in the black order. But now he was sitting just like a normal person, with a very serious face.

" Brother?. Lenalee waved her hand in front of his face, but his face was still serious. " Are you okay?."

Komui blinked and turned his attention to Lenalee. " Sorry, what did you say?."

" I asked if you were okay, you are only this serious when something bad happened."

Komui shook his head. " As far as I know its nothing bad, but.." he stared down at his coffee. " Lvellie was talking about separating them."

" Allen and Serafina?." Asked Lavi and saw a nod from Komui.

" Yes," he glanced at Lenalee and saw her face was mixed with anger and fear. " But am not going to let them. I promise." She looked up at him, but she still had the same expression. They all knew it was going to be hard to talk against Lvellie, he always had some trick up his sleeve. And he was not going to play fair, he was going to put up any lies to get what he wanted.

" You can't promise something you can't do."

Everybody looked up to see Link holding a tray with food, he stood there with a serious face he always had. " You know Lvellie is going to make it happen."

" So you just going to let him separate Allen and Serafina?." Asked Johnny while Link sat down beside Lenalee.

" Why should I care?."

" You are Allen's friend."

" Have you forget that I'm working for Lvellie?."

" That doesn't mean you can't help a friend."

Link stared at Johnny and sigh. " It's not sure yet if he is going to separate them, maybe he won't do it at all."

" Let's hope so," said Komui and took a sip of his coffee. Before anybody could react, Komui throws the coffee right on Reever, Johnny, and Link.

" I WANT LENALEE TO MAKE MY COFFEE!. LENALEE!." Just like that, Komui begins to act like a baby and made hell for everybody around him. Beside Lenalee, she just sat there and giggle a little while watching her brother. But her mind was still on Allen and Serafina, what will happen to them when they really get separated.

 **Serafina's room**

Allen stood outside his sisters room and was in deep thoughts. He usually walked right in without knocking or give his sister any alarm that he was coming in. It always made her very angry and begin to try to lecture him to knock, and what would happen if he didn't knock and she was in the shower. It always made Allen laugh, he loves to annoy her and make her forget her problems for a second and put all her attention on him. But now he didn't really feel like it to annoy her or make her angry in any way. With a deep breath, he knocked on her door and waited. it didn't take a minute before she opened the door and stared at him in surprise.

" I thought it was Lenalee or Lavi, but I never guessed it was you, Allen.

" Well I didn't feel like to annoy you today, just wanted to check if you were okay."

He glanced into her room to see her room was very clean with white walls, blue curtains on the opened window and shelf filled with books and different stuff rabbits. Allen couldn't help to smile when he saw the stuffed rabbits. Serafina always loved them, even if she find one that was broken she would fix it and make it part of her stuffed rabbit family. Every one of them was different, one was a white rabbit with a red coat and a clock on its side, inspired by Alice in wonderland. Another was a gray rabbit with butler clothes, an eyepatch over the left eye and a black top hat.

' Her birthday is the day after tomorrow, maybe I could buy I new one for her'

" Allen." Serafina waved her hand in front of his face and made him snap out from his deep thoughts. " What were you thinking about?."

" Just how nice your room is, its feel so bright."

She smiled. " That was my idea, I wanted this place to feel like home."

Her smile died down and she looked at Allen. " Do you think Cross ever thought this place as his home?. I mean, he was always hiding from the order. But was it because he hated the place or that he didn't like Lvellie to order him around?."

Allen shrugged. " Who knows, master was a mystery. I mean he was the only one with two innocenc, he know to make an Akuma to not get controlled by the Earl. Maybe he was trying to find a place to call home." The calm aura around Allen was changing into a very dark aura and made Serafina take a step back. " And drink till he got debt that I must take care of the rest of my life."

Serafina couldn't help to giggle when her brother looked down and smiled. " Well, maybe he had his own way to take care of his students."

Allen narrows his eyes at her. " Why didn't he let you do all the debts?."

"Maybe because you two left me in china, and never came back."

Allen shrunk down when she said that. It was true, Cross and Allen totally forgot about her when they left china to get to Italy. Cross was drunk and played with women's, and Allen was too busy taking care of debts and the mess cross left behind. They realize after 3 days that Serafina wasn't with them. And when she somehow come back to them, she was so mad that she almost kill them both. After that Cross never made her do any of the debts he left behind after that because he was scared that she was going to get mad at him again and leave a much bigger scar than the first one. But over the year after they begin to live at the has order, Serafina never got mad like that time again. She could yell and other things, but she never got that mad so anybody would be scared of her.

" Did you have to bring that up?." Asked Allen and cover his left shoulder with his right hand. He could still feel the big scar after Serafina's attack at him.

" You were the one who asked why I didn't do the debts." She huffed and glanced at the window. Her face wasn't hard like before, it was more relax. " But you are right that cross was a mystery, even after death he still is. " she looked down at Allen.

" he didn't give me any answer, the only thing that was important in the letter was to not let the Earl mess with my head."

Allen stood up and laughed. " Everybody know that the Earl mess with everybody's to make more Akuma." He stared down at his innocenc arm and had a sad smile. " Like he did with us, but we got lucky."

Serafina hugged him. " I think Mana is smiling down at us right now."

They stood like that for while, but the happy moment was soon interrupted by the voice Link yelling. " Serafina and Allen Walker, Lvellie want to talk to you two now."

" Oh no," said Serafina and ran down the hall. And she could hear her brother laugh at the same time when Link screamed. " Serafina Walker you can't hide forever."

He was right, she couldn't hide forever. She could only hide for 4 hours till Lvellie men were was on every corner, so she couldn't run away anymore. But the talk with Lvellie wasn't pleasant, he reminded her of the devil, only the horns was missing. He asked questions was she was when Cross got murdered, or why she did it. She just answers him calmly that she was with her friends including Link, in the city all day. And they also had a fight with a few Akuma, that they reported. Lvellie looked very disappointed that she had answers to all his question, and after 1 hour of talking he gave up and let her go.

"Don't think you are off the hook, I have still eyes on you and your brother."

" You have the eyes in the wrong places." Was the only thing she said to him before leaving the room.

Allen and Lavi were standing outside and waited for her.

" how did it go?." Asked Lavi and had his arm behind his head.

" Like always, he tries to find something to blame on me."

Allen gave a small nod and walked to the door. " Guess it's my turn to talk to him now, wish me luck."

"You don't need luck brother, just tell the truth."

" Hope it works". Was the last thing he said before closing the door after him.

Serafina turned to look at Lavi who was blushing while scratching his head.

"Did you want something Lavi?."

He opened his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. Which was not like him, he would always have an answer to everything. And if he didn't he would make a joke about it, but now he really didn't know what to say.

" i..I…." he took a deep breath. " Are you free tomorrow?."

Serafina thought for a second. " Yes, am free tomorrow."

Lavi looked more nervous when she said that and looked like a red tomato.

" Maybe.. we can go out tomorrow?." He scratched the back of his head and glanced at her.

Serafina stared at him. " Like a date?."

" Yes..or no...yes…." He turned away and tried to calm down.

Serafina walked around him, so she could face him and gave him a smile. " I love to go on a date with you."

" Really?." Lavi looked at her like a kid who just got the best Christmas present ever.

She nodded at him and before she know what happened he hugged her while he was spinning around, with her in his arms.

" I can't believe you said yes. Oh god, yes."

" Lavi, what are you doing?."

Lavi stops swinging Serafina around and looked behind him to see Allen with a dark aura around him.

Lavi let go of Serafina and looked at Allen with fear in his eyes. " Allen...You..You are done?."

" No, I just heard you asking my sister on a date." Horns were growing out from Allen's head and made Lavi back away. " Like i would allow this."

Allen was ready to attack Lavi but Serafina hit him hard on the head. " Just stop it, Allen, I decide myself who I want to date. You are acting just like Komui."

" But, but, Serafina."

" No, but. Go back in and don't try to scare the life out of Lavi."

" I think I already did."

Allen was right, Lavi was ghostly white and stood still like a statue. And didn't seem to move any second.

" Oh no, Lavi wake up."

" I hope he doesn't."

" Stop it Allen, don't scare every person who asks me out."

" Never," Was the last thing he said before he closed the door behind him.

Lavi later woke up from the fear and shook his head. " Allen is scary."

" No, he is not. Still, want to go on a date tomorrow?."

Lavi smiled and stood up. " Of course, I maybe never get this chance again."

Allen's voice was heard through the door. " YOU ARE DEAD LAVI!."

" Am just going to hide for a few hours, see you later Serafina." And he ran away like death was behind him.

" See you later Lavi."

 **Noah mansion**

The Earl of Millenium was sitting at the head of the table and watched his family eat their food. Wisely who just woke up after all these years was looking at everybody with a smirk on his lips. Earl knew Wisely was reading everybody's thoughts, and annoy everybody in the family who didn't like it. It was a few chairs that were empty at the table, Skinn Bolic chair, the fourteen, Tyki and one more beside Earl. Earl knows that Tyki was spying on Serafina Walker, but he thought Tyki was coming to this family dinner for the special news. Something was going to changes the plan they had against the black order.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Chapter 3**

 **Lavi stood outside a candy store and looked around, today he was going on a date with Serafina. He never believed she was going to say yes, or that Allen was overprotective like Komui. But he was happy she said yes, and decided to make a really perfect day with her. He looked down what he was wearing and second guessed of his choice. He was wearing a normal black shirt with a pair of gray pants, his boots and gloves he uses to wear on a mission. He thought an hour ago that it would be great to dress normal and not have his headband during the date. But now she wished that he could go back to his room and changes to maybe something better. But he didn't have time to do that, he sent a letter to Serafina with a time to meet outside the candy store. And it was only a few minutes left.**

' **I hope Serafina doesn't care how I dress.' He thought to himself and scratched his head annoyed.**

" **Hi, Lavi." He directly turned around when he heard Serafina's voice, and couldn't help to blush when he saw her. She was wearing a gray sweater, with black shorts. Gray/red checkered socks that came up to her knees, black shoes, a red hat and red gloves. All that together made her look so sweet and cute Lavi thought he was going to get a nosebleed.**

" **Hi, Se.. ." His face was heating up and made him look a tomato. He quickly turned to the side and cough against his hand. " Sorry, I just got something in my throat."**

 **Serafina walked up to him and smiled. " Did you just call me Sera?."**

 **Lavi looked away, while his face was getting more redder. " Maybe."**

 **She giggled and wrapped her arms around his right arm. " I like it, it gets annoyed sometimes when everybody says my full name all the time."**

 **Lavi stared at her and smiled. " Then I call you Sera for now on."**

 **She giggled and took a few step from him. " What do you want to do first?."**

 **Lavi thought for a second and grinned. " I know there is a festival behind that big building."**

" **Really?." Serafina crossed her arms. " You not lying?."**

 **He shook his head and put his arm on her shoulder. " Why do you think I chose this day?. I know you like festivals."**

 **Serafina hit his arm playfully and ran. " Let's go." She said while running. Lavi at first was in shock that she ran, but seconds later he smiled and ran after her.**

' **She is really something." He thought to himself and tried to not lose Serafina in the crowd that became bigger than bigger. Before she really was gone from his view he ran faster and grabbed her arm.**

" **Got you," and pulled her against his chest. She stared up at him with big sparkly eyes, which made him blush again and almost scream 'Strike'.**

 **She smiled. " You caught me," she stops smiling when she saw Lavi just staring at her with an opened mouth. " Lavi, are you okay?." Slowly he caressed his hand against her soft cheek and looked like he was daydreaming with a smile.**

" **Lavi?."**

 **Like that he snapped out of his daydream and blushed like a red tomato again.**

" **Am sorry, i ...i...i don't know what got into m.."**

" **It's okay Lavi." She kissed his cheek and smiled. " You look cute when you blush."**

 **Lavi could feel his cheek get hotter and wanted to hit his head against the wall, he was not supposed to be the nervous one and blush all the time. Girls were supposed to act like that and blush all the time, and he was supposed to say ' you look cute when you blush', to her.**

" **This is weird."**

 **She stared at him confused.**

" **I act like a girl, am super nervous and I blush like an idiot. And you act like you aren't nervous at all."**

" **I am nervous."**

 **Now it was his time to stare at her confused. "You are?. It doesn't look like it."**

 **She took a deep breath. " That's because am not use to this feeling, I never had this weird feeling. And the truth is am super nervous." She turned to the side. " I didn't show because I want to have fun with you." She smiled at Lavi**

" **And I must say I like this part of you being nervous too and you never get nervous in front of other women."**

" **Maybe because they are not like you," Lavi whisper to himself, but Serafina heard him and grabbed his hand.**

" **And no guy is like you."**

 **On the roof on the clock tower sat Tykia stared down at the crowded festival with a cigarette in his mouth. After Wisely came he has been constantly reading everybody's thoughts and mostly Tyki's thoughts, and telling out aloud to everybody. That made Tyki in a bad mood, so he took the chance to be away for a while from his family. And the first thing in his mind was the white haired female he couldn't get enough to see. Finding the new headquarters of the Black order wasn't hard to find. It was like they wanted him to find them, but he couldn't get in because of the barrier. So he waited all night till he saw the female running into the villages, with very nice clothes. But he wasn't happy what he found out when he followed her. She was going on a date with the red haired Bookman with the eyepatch.**

 **He stared at the burning cigarette in his hand and through it way into the crowd. In his mind he wanted his cigarette to land on a tent and make a big fire, but it didn't happen. And made him more annoyed.**

" **You really like to tease me, princess." He said aloud and stared down at the girl with her date. They were now standing outside one of the game tents, and the girl looked very excited while the boy took up three balls to throw.**

 **Tyki growled and wanted to hit the red guy and take his place beside Serafina.**

" **Like I going let you have a great day with my princess."**

 **Serafina watched Lavi feeling the balls before he throws them at the can pyramid. After they had the little talk about how they felt, they decided to have some fun and be themselves. It was hard for Serafina to not hide her feelings, she used to hide all her feelings she behind a poker mask. But now she tried to not hide and relax for once, which wasn't easy at all.**

" **Sera." She looked at Lavi. " I promise, I will win that rabbit for you."**

 **She rolled her eyes and couldn't help to blush. After The talk she saw one of the princes in one of the tent, it was a gray rabbit looking like a clown. And Lavi saw her glancing at it and wanted to win the rabbit for her.**

" **Lavi it's not a must to win that rabbit."**

" **But you like the rabbit, and it's a clown rabbit."**

" **Yeah..but.." She didn't know what to say, he knows she loves rabbit and clowns.**

" **Besides I have to give you something for finally blushing." Her cheek becomes a darker shade of pink. "That's it, I must win that rabbit for you."**

 **He grins at her and throws the ball, almost all the can fall down beside the two at the bottom.**

" **Oh, so close." The owner smiled at them. " want to try again?." He gave a weird grin at them and held out three new balls at Lavi. Lavi glanced at Serafina and saw her cheek was still pink. 'She is so cute.'**

 **He turned back to the owner and nodded. " Again." He took the balls and stared at the can building, this time he was going to use all his strength to take everything down.**

 **But Sera crossed her arms and stared at him like she read his mind. " Not 'too' hard Lavi, I don't want the whole tent to go down."**

 **He stared down at her. " did you just read my mind?"**

" **I read your face."**

" **Does it show that much?"**

 **She nodded. " It shows very clear."**

" **Oh boy."**

 **She caressed his shoulder. " Just don't try too many times, the rabbit is not important."**

 **She was lying and he could see that she was biting on the corner on her lips, which she tried to hide by turning to the side.**

" **I will try till I get that rabbit for you."**

" **Are all the bookman this stubborn?."**

 **He grins at her and messed her hair with the hat she had on. " You just got a date with the special bookman."**

 **She laughed and took off her hat to fix her hair. " Now that the Lavi I know."**

 **Blush was visible on his cheek and he turned back to the cans.**

' **I must win this time.' With a few step back he rolled his shoulder and stared at the cans. In his mind, he could see the weak spot in the building and aimed at it.**

" **Now I will win," And he throws.**

" **Bang!."**

 **Both Serafina and the owner stared in shock when all the cans fell down, and from the bottom, cans rolled heavy balls out on the floor. They all stared at the heavy balls on the floor, and Lavi stared at the owner with crossed arms.**

" **That's why the cans on the bottom didn't fell down, you were cheating."**

 **People who walked behind them and was near the tent. Stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Serafina, Lavi and a very nervous owner. Who was looking around like a trapped animal.**

" **You...misunderstand." He said with a nervous voice and took a few step back.**

 **Lavi picked up one of the heavy balls. " This ball is really heavy, you were cheating so you could win money by making people not win in this game."**

 **People begin to talk and yell.**

" **That must be the reason why I couldn't win."**

" **I spent so much money on this game."**

" **How could this man do this?."**

 **While all the people was talking at the same time, a policeman walked over and grabbed the owner's arm. " You have to come with me."**

" **But...But." The owner turned his attention to Serafina and grabbed the clown rabbit with a frown. " At least I can get rid of this creepy rabbit." He throws the rabbit to Serafina and walked with the policeman really mad. After the owner walked away, all the people begin to go back to what they did before, like what happened a few second ago never happened.**

 **Lavi pov**

 **I glanced at Sera and saw her staring down at the rabbit in her hands with sad eyes.**

" **Don't you like it?."**

 **She looked up at me. " I love it, am just sad that he called it creepy. I think it's cute."**

 **Before I knew what I was doing I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. " Forget what that owner said, that clown rabbit is special as you."**

 **She and hugged the rabbit while looking up at me. " You are really sweet."**

" **Only for you, want to eat something?."**

 **She nodded and took a hold of my hand. " Where to?."**

" **You tell me, my lady."**

 **She rolled her eyes and poked my nose. " Now you act like normal."**

" **You still make me nervous, Sera. Because you are so special."**

 **She blushed and turned away to hide it. " Do you know a place who makes a really good food?."**

" **Are you going eat a whole meal?."**

" **That I can't promise."**

" **Not even for me?." I looked at her with big puppy eyes, but she just poked my nose and begin to walk.**

" **We see, I can't promise."**

 **I pretended to look very disappointed. " You are really mean."**

" **No, am not."**

" **Yes, you are."**

" **You wouldn't have gone on a date with me if I was mean."**

 **I opened my mouth, but I couldn't come up with a good comment on that.**

" **That's true."**

 **She smirked at me and held up the rabbit to her eye level. " Isn't he a great guy?."**

" **You too cute."**

" **Me or the rabbit?."**

 **I poked her cheek and laughed. " You are little more cuter."**

 **She giggled. " Awe you. Come on, where are we going to eat?."**

 **I looked around and thought hard in my head, where would be the best place to eat for a date. I knew many places here in town, but I couldn't think of any that was good to make this date perfect. Serafina watched me while hugging the rabbit.**

" **It doesn't have to be anything fancy, Lavi."**

" **But I want to make this date perfect."**

 **She poked my nose. " A date can be perfect with just something simple, and you know I don't eat much."**

 **I nodded. " Yes, it's funny how different you and your brother are about food."**

" **He eats for a whole army."**

" **And you don't even eat a whole meal."**

 **She narrows her eyes at me. " I don't need to eat so much."**

 **I opened my mouth to say something but closed it like a fish. We had this talk before, and other have tried to make her eat a whole meal. But If Allen can't make her eat a whole meal, how can I do it?. She is really stubborn, and maybe don't care that she make people worried about her. A person needs to eat three meal during one day, but she only eats a small apple or fruit for every meal.**

 **Serafina looked around and waited for me to say something.**

" **How about we share a whole meal?."**

 **She thought for a second and struggle. "Sure, but we still don't know what we should eat."**

" **Let's go to restaurant Tero, Jeryy's cousins own it and make Chinese food."**

 **Serafina looked very happy when she hear Chinese food. " I love Chinese food."**

" **Then let's go, it's just down the street."**

 **She grabbed my arm with her free hand while holding the rabbit in her other arm. " Show the way, Mister."**

" **Of course, my lady." She giggled when I change my voice to sound deeper like I hear an old rich man talk.**

" **You silly."**

" **But you love me." I cover my mouth when I said that without thinking, and could feel my face het up. But she heard what I said, and I really couldn't take it back now. I glanced at her nervous and waited for her to say something.**

" **Yes, I do." Her face becomes dark red and she turned away, while I was staring at her in surprise.**

" **What?." She hit my shoulder gently.**

" **You heard me."**

" **I just want to be sure I heard you right. Did you just say yes?."**

 **She had her hands on the both side of her head and the rabbit in her hand was hanging down like an earring. After a minute she took down her hands and turned to me. " Yes."**

" **Really?."**

" **Yes."**

" **Are you sure?."**

" **Yes, don't make me said it a fourth time."**

" **Okay." I stood there for a second to get what she said in my head, and before she knew it I lifted her up in the air and spinning around.**

" **You said YES!."**

" **Yes, I did. Please put me down right now, I don't want to drop the rabbit."**

 **I put her down and had the big grin glued on my face. " You said yes."**

" **You creeping my out Lavi, yes I did." She hugged the rabbit tight against her chest.**

" **Sorry, it just took a while for me to get it in my head."**

 **She rolled her eyes but had a smile on her beautiful pink lips. " And you are training to be a bookman."**

" **Glad panda is not here."**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Normal pov at the black order**

Allen was poking his food with the spoon and looked really annoyed. And he was not the only one. Bookman was sitting right beside Allen with a cig in his mouth and looked really mad. The aura around the two made everybody in the cafeteria standing outside and glanced at them nervously.

" They look really mad," Said Johnny and pushed his glasses up.

Reever nodded and glanced over his shoulder to see all the people in the black order standing behind him, and looked really hungry.

" They can't sit there all day, people need to eat."

" I love that Allen eats my food, but I don't like this aura."

Johnny and Reever turned to see Jeryy standing beside them with a big spoon in his hand. " I never thought I would see the day Allen only wanted one plate with only plane soup."

" And I never thought I would see you outside your kitchen. Why are you out here?." Asked Reever and crossed his arms.

Jeryy frown. " Their aura destroyed my love for cooking, I can't cook food when their aura feels like its going to kill me."

" Aaa," Reever scratched his head and turned his attention to Allen and Bookman.

" We must make them leave."

" How?." Asked Johnny, but regret that he asked.

" You will talk to them." Johnny jumped back when Reever pointed at him and had a big smile on his face.

" But..but.."

Reever grabbed Johnny's arms and throw him in the cafeteria. " Good luck, Johnny."

With a big bang, the door was closed and Johnny stood there alone and stared at the two people who sat at the end of the cafeteria. Slowly he walked down and tried to think what he was going to say to them while feeling the heavy aura on his back.

" A...A..Allen?." Johnny couldn't keep his voice strong, instead, it sounded like a little kid crying. In Johnny's mind, he hoped that Allen didn't hear him. But Allen heard him, slowly Allen turned his head at Johnny and looked liked darkness just took over him.

" What?."

Johnny wanted to scream and run back to the door, but the fear made him stand still like a statue and stare back at Allen.

" Well?." Allen bent the spoon he had in his hand and waited for Johnny to say something.

After a while, Johnny forced himself to breathe, which he didn't realize he was holding in. And opened his mouth. " You two are scaring everybody in the black order, and everybody needs to eat."

Allen narrows his eyes at Johnny and pushed his bowl away from him. " Am to angry to care."

Bookman nodded in agreement while blowing out the smoke.

" What is so bad that Serafina and Lavi are dating?."

Johnny took a step back when both Allen and Bookman stood up from their seats and saw horns growing out from their heads.

" IT'S REALLY BAD!." Growled Allen and throw the bowl with his soup at the wall.

 **Allen pov**

I watched when the bowl I had the soup I didn't eat, destroy into those of pieces. And made a big mark on the wall, but I didn't care. I was still mad that Lavi was dating my sister, and my baby sister even dated him. How could she just say yes and be okay with it?. Lavi is my friend, but it doesn't mean I trust him to date, my sister. My sister is my whole family, I won't let anybody catch her heart till I know for sure that it's the right one for her. And Lavi was somehow reminding me of master, besides that, he doesn't drink and play around with every woman and leave debts after him. But he always had his eye on beautiful women and tell his famous ' Strike', and try to get the girls attention. I just don't understand why he has his eye on my sister, I mean I know she is cute, special, beautiful...Grrr.I hit my head hard and shook my head. I couldn't think like that about my sister, am here brother.

" Allen..A..Are you okay?." asked a very nervous Johnny while using the sleeve to wipe away the sweat on his forehead.

I looked away from him and crossed my arms. " Am fine."

I could hear Johnny sigh. " Allen you two are mad over nothing."

"WHAT?" Said both me and Bookman and turned back to stare at Johnny.

He took a few step back. "Yes, I mean. Bookman what is so bad that Lavi is dating?."

" A Bookman should not have friends or feel for a person." Bookman spat it out and I could hear in his voice that he didn't like the rules. Johnny noticed it too.

" I know that you Bookman are hard to that rule, but I also know that you want Lavi to be happy."

Bookman stared at Johnny in surprise and almost dropped the cig from his mouth.

Johnny turned his eyes on me. " And that is the same for you Allen, I know you don't like the idea of your sister dating. But you know Lavi, do you really think he is going to hurt your sister?."

I turned away again and didn't answer.

" Is it because he looks like General Cross?."

Like a big stone was on my back, I hit my face on the table with a big bang.

" I guess am right, but I must say Lavi looks like a younger Master Cross." Johnny turned to Bookman. " Are they related?."

Bookman nodded. " Yes, Cross was Lavi uncle."

I lifted my face up from the table and stared at Bookman to see if he was really serious. " Really?."

Bookman nodded and stared up at the ceiling. " Yes, Lavi father was Cross older brother, Timcampy Marian."

" Timcampy?." I looked around to see the golden ball with wings, but it was nowhere in sight. " So he named Tim after his brother."

" Yes," Bookman turned to look at me. " Cross was a very annoying brat when he was little, he was supposed to be the next Bookman when he turned 20. But He ran away after a year of training." Sadness was seen in Bookman's eyes. " he was only 7 years old when he ran away, I remember that Timcampy was traveling the world for 2 years to find Cross. But no luck."

" Master was very good at hiding."

" He sure was that brat." Bookman handed Johnny his glass. " Can you get me some water."It wasn't a question it sounded more like a demand. " Please."

Johnny grabbed the glass and walked over to the kitchen. When he was out of sight, bookman turned back to me with his hands together.

" Walker, what am going to tell you now. Is something I don't want you to talk with Lavi about." He looked over his shoulder to glance at the kitchen and turned back to me. " One year after Tim came back home, he decided to study to be a scientist. Not because he wanted to, he only did it because he wanted to understand Cross."

" Master was a scientist when he was young?."

" He had the brain to be one. Instead of reading to be a bookman, he only read books about failed experiments and wrote his own thought what could be the problem. Tim only wanted to have a normal family and be a normal man, with no Akuma in his life."

I gave a small nod. " I guess it was hard for him to be normal."

" Yes, but after Cross ran away. Tim decided to read Cross dairies, and see if he could think like Cross to find him."

" How old was Tim that time?."

Bookman thought for a second. " He was 10 when Cross ran away, and he traveled for two years. So he was 12 years old that time."

" That's young, But Cross ran away when he was 7. Did he ever come back?."

Bookman narrow his eyes. " Yes, and what happened when he come back, is the part I don't want you to talk with Lavi about." He fished up a new cigarette but he didn't light it up, he only stared at it. " Cross, came back 20 years later after he ran away. He came back on Tim's 30th birthday, cross become a much bigger brat than ever. Smoke and drank like it was no tomorrow." He glanced at me.

" But he was much smarter than ever, even I didn't know how he did everything." He throws away the cigarette. " But it wasn't a happy reunion, Cross killed Tim."

" Cross killed his older brother?." I said in surprise, and cover my mouth when I realize how loud I said it.

" Yes, he did. Lavi was only a few years old that time. His mother died 3 years year after his birth, after a very long sickness. "

" But...but, why did he kill Timcampy?."

" I don't really know, I never found out the truth."

Why is he looking so calm?. I know he is an old bookman who shouldn't have any feelings, but he knew this person. But now that I think about it, when Cross was still alive, Bookman didn't try to talk to him. And they both didn't even show that they know each other when they were near each other. If I was there and saw all this, I would have hate Cross for all my life. But wait, it can't be that his brother was an Akuma?."

" Tim was not an Akum."

Can he read minds?.

" Did you just read my mind?."

"Nope, you are like Lavi. I can read your face what you thinking."

A small laugh came from my mouth." Serafina always say am like an opened book, she always knows what am thinking. But wait, if Tim was not an Akuma. Do you mean that Cross really killed his brother?."

" Yes, Cross killed his older brother. A cold blood murder." The last word came out like a growl and he looked really mad.

" And Lavi know all this?."

"Yes, he does. Lavi was never going to be a Bookman, but because Cross never took that roll Lavi had to take it."

" Here is your glass Bookman, sorry it took so long. I had to fix the water." Scream Johnny from the kitchen and ran down to us. All the way running down to us, he looked like he was going to slip any second and drop the glass on the floor. When he finally came down to us, he stared at us in surprise and didn't look so scared like before.

" You two are not mad anymore?."

"Huh?," I didn't really get what he was asking.

" The dark aura that was here before is almost gone, seems like you two have calmed down." He smiled at us and glanced at the door.

I sigh. " let them in Johnny, we are not angry anymore."

He looked like a kid in a candy store when he walked over to the door to tell the other to get in.

"You know something, Bookman."

He turned to look at me and waited for me to talk.

" After hearing this special story I think I give Lavi a chance, am just not going to let him know that."


	5. Chapter 3 part 3

**Lavi pov**

" **Aho." Serafina took a step back when I sneaked and looked a little worried.**

" **Did you catch a cold?."**

" **I don't know." I didn't feel sick or that I got a small cold. Maybe somebody was talking about me?. That could be possible, or am just sneezing for nothing. I looked back at Serafina and saw her looking up at the sky worried.**

" **I think we have to go back to the order. It looks like its going to rain."**

 **I looked up and saw what she meant. The sky was quickly changing from a very nice weather, with fluffy clouds. Till gray, dark cloud that made it feel like it was going to rain. I guess I never get the chance to eat alone with her, Allen is going to kill me when we get back.**

" **Yeah, let's go back, maybe we can eat something good at the black order."**

" **Jeryy's food is always good, just sad that I couldn't try his cousin's food."**

 **I could see on her face that she was really disappointed, and so was I. I wanted to have the whole day for only us two, but the weather just have to be the problem and make us end it early. Maybe we can get alone time in the Order, but I doubt that Allen or the old panda would leave us alone. I could imagine how mad they would be when we get back.**

" **Let's hurry back to the order, maybe we can do something fun.." My voice died down. I didn't know what to say, what fun can we do at the order when Allen and panda are there?.**

 **Serafina must have seen how disappointed I was too because the next second she gave me a small kiss on my lips. And it made my whole body het up and my heart to almost jump out from my chest. It was the best feeling I ever had, even if it only was a small kiss. It still made my whole body sing.**

 **She giggled when she saw my reaction. " Feeling better now?."**

 **I nodded and crossed my lips were her lips was a second ago. " Much better."**

" **Good, let's go b…."**

" **BANG!."**

 **A big explosion happened just a few feet behind us, made us fly back and land on the ground really hard. I quickly stood up and saw another explosion father away, and the villages were on fire. All the people in the villages was running all over the place to get away, and screams were heard.**

" **Lavi, look up at the clock tower." Scream Serafina while standing up with a gun in her left hand. Her face was very serious and made her look older than she was.**

 **I turned around to see 5 level 3 Akuma and 2 level 4 Akuma, staring down at us with big grins.**

" **Exorcist."**

 **Serafina sigh and pointed her gun up at them. " I guess it going to be a long fight."**

" **Sera, we need help. we can't fight them all by ourself."**

 **She glanced at me. " Just one problem Lavi, we don't have anything to call for help from the order. And if we run back to the order, they will find our new location."**

 **She was right, it took a long time to find a new location for the black order. And we have only been there for a few weeks, and all the things for the lab still haven't come. But we can't fight 5 level 3 and 2 level 4 on our own, we need help.**

 **But then a voice came out from nowhere, a very familiar voice" Oh, don't worry about your location. I already know where it is."**

" **Oh no," Said Serafina aloud and looked really annoyed. " Didn't I tell you to leave me alone," she looked down at the door to the clock tower and her eyes narrow slightly. " Tyki."**

 **Slowly a man dressed in black like a nobleman, with a tall black hat. Walked through the door, like the door wasn't there, and Grind at Serafina. He didn't even hide his gray skin color and the seven stigmas on his forehead.**

" **You are just too cute, princess." He grabbed his hat with the tip of his fingers and bowed. " Like I want to leave a beauty like you alone."**

 **Serafina pointed her gun at him.**

" **Oh, come on princess. You know your gun won't kill me, and I know you won't use your innocence. "**

 **A loud growl escaped from her lips, and she lowers her gun. But before either I or the Noah could register what happened, she ran at him and gave him a hard punch to his face. And where i stood I could see it really hurt, am glad she punched him and not me.**

 **Tyki flew back and hit his back on the stone wall on the clock tower.**

" **Ouch, princess. " he rubbed his cheek where Serafina punch him and looked up at her with a small smile on his lips. " You have a hard punch."**

" **I was just easy on you."**

 **Tyki, laught and stood up. ". Can't wait till you punch me with all your strength."**

 **Another growl came from Serafina, while she crossed her arms.**

" **What do you want?. You said you already know the know our new location. Why are you not there and attack?."**

" **I was ordered to not attack your new location, yet. " His eyes turned to me and looked really mad. " Am heartbroken that you are dating a guy like him."**

 **Now I want to punch that guy in the face.**

" **He is much better than you."**

" **You don't mean that princess." In a blink of an eye, he was in front of her and grabbed her chin with his fingers. " You know you love me, and it's not long till you know your place in this war."**

 **What is that suppose to mean?. I thought to myself and saw how confused Serafina was too, before kicking him between his legs.**

" **AAA!." He let off her chin and was on his knees. That must have hurt more than the punch on the face.**

" **I know my place in the war, and that is taking down people like you."**

" **Hehehe!," The Noah stared up at her, but now his mouth was doing a very creepy smile. And his eyes looked like they were going to come out from his head. " It's so fun that you don't know."**

" **Huh?." Serafina took a step back. "What do I not know?."**

" **TYKI!." A hand came down and grabbed the back on the on Tyki's jacket, and pulled him up at the roof at the tower.**

" **What do you think you doing Tyki poo?." I could feel my whole body froze when I heard that weird voice and looked up. Up at the tower stood the Earl, he looked the same as always. The only different was his hat that was filled with skulls around it.**

" **Hi Earl, you found me."**

 **The Earl stared down at Tyki, even if he had the big grin on his face, he looked really mad at Tyki.**

" **I take care of you when we get back home." He hit with his umbrella on Tyki's head and looked down at me and Serafina. " For today you two may go, but next time you two won't get away easy." His eyes got softer when he turned to look at Serafina, and it was like all the anger was gone. Why is he looking at Serafina like that?.**

 **A heart shaped door came up behind the Earl." Till next time exorcists." Said the Earl with a laugh and walked through the door with Tyki dragged behind him, and the Akuma follow him. When the door disappeared, Serafina turned to me and looked really lost. " Did that just happened?."**

 **I slowly nodded. " Am surprised too, but we now know they had something big coming up."**

 **She nodded and stared back up at the tower. " The question is what."**

 **Normal pov**

 **Noah mansion**

 **The Earl dragged Tyki all the way to the kitchen and almost throw Tyki into his seat. All the other was there and waited for the Earl to talk.**

" **Hehe, what did you do Tyki?." Road smirked at Tyki.**

 **Tyki looked away annoyed. " You already know. What I don't understand is why did you stop me?." He turned to the Earl but didn't get an answer. Instead, the Earl was preparing a package with bright color.**

 **Tyki could help to ask. " What are you doing?."**

 **Earl looked up at Tyki and pushed up his glasses. " Tomorrow is Serafina's birthday. And I think she will like this special presents from us."**

 **A little glowing ball was coming out from his hand, and the next second a white rabbit with a red king outfit.**

" **Excuse me for asking." Everybody stared Sherly who looked to be in deep thought. " Do you think she will accept the truth?."**

 **The Earl looked away and held his hand behind his back. " Even if she don't, I will never let her go."**


	6. Chapter 4

**Komui pov**

" What?!." I stood up and stared at Lavi and Serafina, trying to find if they were joking with me. But they stared back at me with very serious faces.

"The Millenium Earl and Noah know where our location is." I sat down again and felt like a mountain was on my shoulder. " This is bad, it took us months to move here and get all the things in place."

Lavi crossed his arms. " We don't have time to move to another location, they planning something. "

Serafina glanced at him. " The question is what are they planning, and when will they put into action."

I thought deeply. " Did they say something strange?."

Lavi directly looked at Serafina, and she looked back at him in confusion.

" What?."

" I think they are after you."

She looked at me and back at Lavi. " Why would they do that?. Allen is the 14th, why would they be after me?. Tyki is just a jerk who tried to flirt with me everytime he sees me."

Lavi looked mad. " That Noah." He shook his head. " But remember The Earl's eyes when he stared at you, he wasn't mad at you."

Serafina covers her head with her hands. " But why?. Why do they want me?."

" I don't know," said Lavi and turned to me. " But I think she needs some guards with her."

" No." Serafina crossed her arms.

I sigh. " Serafina, I must agree with Lavi. If they really after you, we need to put some guards with you at all time."

She growled. " How about if I stay here all the time?."

I shook my head. " They know where we are, and they maybe have a plan how to get in without us knowing. Am sorry Serafina, but I must put guards with you at all time."

She sighs annoyed. " How many?."

" I think six of mine can do the work." Said a voice from the door.

We all turned to the door and saw a smirked Lvellie, with his hand behind his back.

" I couldn't help to over hear the conversation." he walked in and stop in front of Serafina who stared at him with hate. " My guards can keep an eye on her."

" I don't think that is necessary," I said and stood up. " A few of my best Exorcist can keep an eye on her if it's necessary I put a general too."

" Can I say something?."

" No!." We all said at the same time, even Lavi.

" Come on, I'm an exorcist I can fight."

" But you are not using your real innocence." Said Lvellie and his smirk got bigger. " I almost forgot, why aren't you using your real innocence?." he moved his face closer to Serafina. " What are you hiding?."

She narrows her eyes at him. " I have my reason, and sometimes you don't have to put your nose where it doesn't belong." she turned to me. " Put as many guards as you want, as long I don't have to be guarded by his people."

Lvellie laughed darkly. " Your brother doesn't have anything against Link."

" My brother is kind to everybody, even if they hate him. But Link is just annoying, he is like your personal dog, you can order around." She stormed out from my office and I could see Lvellie was watching her with anger in his eyes. It wasn't long till Lavi walked after her, and it was only me and Lvellie left.

" You came here for another reason," I said with a serious voice and stared at Lvellie. " Is it about Allen and Serafina?."

He glanced at me. " Yes, but I think we will talk about it another day. I will still put a few of my guard to look after her."

" She didn't want to be watch by your guards."

" She doesn't need to know that." he smiled darkly at me and walked out.

I stared at his back till I couldn't see him anymore, and buried my face in my hands.

" I really need Lenalees coffee."

 **Serafina pov**

"Serafina, wait."

I walked faster, I didn't want to stop. I wanted to be in my room alone and forget everything.

" Serafina, please." I stopped when I heard the sadness in Lavi's voice.

" Am sorry."

" For what?." I turned to face him.

"I came up with the idea to put guards were every you are."

I made a small laugh. " Am not mad about that…..well actually I am, but you are right. They may be after me, I just don't like guards around me."

" So, you don't hate me?."

" No, and I think Allen will like you when he hears that you come up with the idea of guards around me."

He smiled. " You think so?."

" Yes," I begin walking again. " he always wanted to put guards around me, he never had a good reason why."

" What are you going to do now?."

I sighed. " Am going to sleep."

" Okay, am sorry that our date didn't go so well."

" Lavi," I turned to him. " It was one of the best days I ever had, and that was because I spent it with you."

" Really?."His eyes widen.

I nodded. " yes, let's do it again and hope nothing will end it early like today." I kissed his cheek and walked to my room. " see you tomorrow."

" See you tomorrow."

Was the last thing I heard from him before going into my room. The clown rabbit Lavi won for me was sitting on the shelf with the others, just looking at it made me happy. It reminded me so much of Mana, when he performed as a clown in the circus.

Mana, are you looking down at us?. Are you proud of us?. if only you were still alive, you maybe would have all the answer.

 **Next day**

*Bang, Bang*

" Serafina, wake up." Yelled Allen and knocked more on my door.

I slowly raised up from my bed and walked to the door, and opened it to see a very serious Allen.

" What?."

His eyes got harder. " Why are these people standing outside your room?."

" Huh? " I looked outside and was frozen in shock. Just outside my room were 20 exorcists, general Winter Socalo and General Froi Tiedoll camping outside my room.

Tiedoll smiled at me. " Good morning, miss Walker. Did you sleep well?.

My mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish.

" I..I It was good, thank you. Just call me Serafina, but what are you all doing here?."

Tiedoll brushed his mustache with his hand. " Komui told us to keep an eye on you, he said that the Noah are maybe after you."

" What," Allen glared at me. " Why haven't I heard about this?."

I ignored him. " But why all of you?, I thought it was only going to be 5 people. " I stared at General Socalo." Sorry for saying this General Socalo, but I don't understand why you agree to guard me."

He laughed. " Am only doing this to fight the Noah, just killing them is going to make my day."

"Oh, that explains it."

" Hey, don't ignore me, sis."

I turned to Allen. " Sorry."

He sigh. " Tell me why they think the Noah are after you."

" Well, after me and Lavi had our date. Tyki came and tried to attack us and told us that they knew our location. And later the millennium earl came and stopped Tyki. When we came back to the order and told them everything, they got the idea that the Noah are after me."

Allen turned black. " Am going to kill Lavi."

I hit his head. " No you don't, and just so you know he come up with the idea that I should have guards where I am." I turned to all the exorcist camping outside my room. " Just didn't expect to be this many."

" Get use to it," Said one of the exorcists. " We got an order to guard you all the time, and we are not going anywhere."

" Oh lord helps me," I said to myself and walked into my room.

" What are you doing?." Asked Allen and crossed his arms.

" Well, am standing here with only my sleeping clothes and am hungry."

Allen's eye widens and looked at my clothes like he just realizes that I was only wearing a black shirt that only just covers my lower part.

His face becomes bright red and he pointed at me. " Go changes."

" Am on it."


	7. Chapter 5

**Allen pov**

After Serafina closed her door, I walked directly to the cafeteria and tried to keep my anger down. Lenalee and all the people in the black order, besides the people who were going to guard my sister. Was standing with birthday presents in their hands.

Lenalee walked up to me and jumped up and down. " Is she coming?."

I nodded. " Yes, but I was surprised to see so many people camping outside her room."

Lenalee stops jumping. " What are you talking about?." She turned to face her brother who stood dangerously close to the big 10 layers birthday cake. " Brother, step away from the cake."

" But it looks so good." he was on his way to poke his finger in the cake, but Jeryy hit his hand with the big wooden spoon.

" Hands off, it took weeks to make this big cake." he stared down at Komui who begins to cry.

Lenalee sighs and walked over to pull her brother away from the cake. " Stop act like a baby, and tell me why there are people camping outside Serafians room."

Komui stops crying. " Oh, I forgot to tell you. We think the Noah are after her, so I put a few guards to look after her."

I signed. " I know I wanted my sister to have a guard with her every time. But so many?. Even I think it's ridiculous."

" I think so too, but it's better than Lvellie men guarding her." Said Komui and looked around. " Where are Lavi and Kanda?. Serafina is coming any second."

" Here we are." Said a very happy Lavi while pulling very angry Kanda through the door.

" Let go, you stupid rabbit."

" Come on, Yuu. It's Serafinas Birthday party."

Kanda growled. " I have no reason to be here."

Lavi stops pulling and stared at Kanda. " Really?. Then why do you have that little presents with the tag saying happy birthday Serafina?."

Kanda froze and tried to hide the little presents he hand in his hand, in his pocket.

" Stupid rabbit." He shook off Lavi hand from his jacket and walked in.

Lavi grinned and walked over to me, Lenalee and Komui. " How long till she comes?."

Lenalee begins to jump again. " in a few seconds." She said happily.

I laugh. " But it will take a while with all the guards around her."

Lavi grin died down, but when he opened his mouth to say something, Serafina's voice was heard through the door.

 **Serafina pov**

I glanced over my shoulder while walking to the cafeteria, and was really annoyed. All of them was walking behind me, and didn't have any intention to leave me alone. Tiedoll was the only one smiling and talked about how we looked like a big happy family. Wish I had that calm, happy energy he had. instead of the anger that burned inside of me, and gives me thoughts about hurting a few of the people behind me. But I stayed calm and tried to think positive, tried.

" Don't any of you think it's ridiculous, that you are so many guarding me?."

One of the exorcists who had short blond hair shook his head. " We don't ask questions, we just follow orders."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the handle of the door into the cafeteria.

" Lord help me," And I opened the door.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY!."

I jumped back in surprise and stared at everybody, who was standing at the opening with presents in their hands.

Allen ran up to me and hugged me in a tight hug. " Happy birthday, sis."

I blinked a few times before hugging him back. " Thanks, Allen."

All the thinking I had about the fight from yesterday and the guards from this morning made me forget my birthday. But I wasn't mad that I forgot, this surprise really made my day.

After Allens hug, Lenalee and all the others walked up to me with the presents ready.

" Serafin, Serafina. Opened my presents first." said a very happy Lenalee who jumped up and down.

A small laugh escaped from my lips." Okay, Okay. Calm down a little, Lenalee." I took the yellow presents she handed over to me and opened it carefully. Inside the packets was a beautiful knee long blue dress.

" Awe, it's really beautiful. Thanks, Lenalee." I gave her a big hug, but while I hugged her I saw Kanda standing behind and looked down at the floor.

" Kanda, are you okay?." I let go of Lenalee and walked over to Kanda.

He directly looked up at me and I could see a small blush on his cheek.

Marie smiled and hit Kanda on the shoulder. " He just not used to give presents."

" Shut up." Said Kanda and fished up small presents from his pocket, and held it out without looking at me.

" Happy birthday, Serafina." His face got redder.

I slowly took the small packets and opened it. Inside the packets was ribbon, exactly like Kanda's.

I smiled up at him. " Thanks, Kanda."

"Tsk." He crossed his arms and pretended that he didn't care, but the red color on his face was proof that he did.

" Now it's my presents next," Said Lavi and held out smimiler small packets as Kanda. " I hope you like it."

I smiled at him and took the packets and opened it. Inside Lavi's packet was a beautiful necklace with a silver heart.

" Awe, Lavi. " I hugged him. " I love it."

I could feel his body relaxing when I said that and hugged me back. " Good, I was really worried that you were going to hate it."

I poke his nose and giggled. " You are silly."

I didn't have time to relax before all the other at the order handed me their presents, and it took a whole hour to open every one. Many gave me clothes, books, and some candy. But Allen was the only one who gave me a new stuffed rabbit, which he knew I loved. And this one was specially made to look like him, and it was really cute.

" Thanks, Allen."

He grinned and scratched his head. " Only for you."

I put the rabbit down in the packets and looked around. " That must be the last one," I said relieved. I like getting presents but this was a little too much, and I wonder how I can get everything my room. Espe'celly all the clothes, I don't think I can fit everything in my tiny closet.

" No, there I two more." Said Komui and came with two presents in his arms. One presents was wrapped in a sad gray paper, with a big letter saying 'To Serafina from your master'.

I stared at the letter in surprise and wonder what was in it. General Cross never gave me any presents, he would only say happy birthday and drink till he couldn't walk. But he was dead now, when did he decide to buy me a presents this time?. Directly when I opened the cap, a small silver thing flew out and hit me right in the face.

" Ouch," I took a few step back and hold my face while looking up. A silver golem flew around me and I couldn't help to stare at it. This golem was a little different than Timcanpy, this one had 4 wings instead of two wings and a big red cross on it.

All the other stare at it with open mouth, till Allen broke the silence. " Master made you, your own golem." He smiled.

" Yeah," I rubbed on the spot it hit me. " It got some energy. " It landed on my shoulder and rubbed its head under my chin, and everybody 'Awe' sound.

" That is so cute," said Lenalee and raised her hand to pat it. But the golem growled at Lenalees hand and hide under my hair. Lenalee only laughs, what are you going to name him.

I shrugged. " I don't know, I will think of a good name for it." I glanced at the last presents, and I had a feeling it was not from general Cross. The last presents were wrapped in very colorful paper with a big ribbon on top.

" Who is this from?."

Komui lifted the presents and looked on every corner to see a card or something written on it. " This came in the mail, I don't know where it came from." He put it down and had a serious face.

" I can't find a name, or who sent it."

I ignored him and opened the presents and was really surprised to see another stuffed rabbit dressed in kings clothes. But this one was really special, this was made from really expensive material. All the other stuffed rabbit I have are made from cheap material, but this was made of really expensive material. And some parts of its was crystal and jewels glowing from the light.

" Wow," I held it up and looked closer at the material." This looks really expensive." Allen walked over to me and nodded. " Yeah, do we know anybody who is rich?."

I thought for a second. " Lady Terisa is noble, maybe it's from her?."

" Maybe," said Allen and still stared at the rabbit with hard eyes. " Will you keep it?."

" I can't say no to nice presents as this, I will send a letter to her and ask if it's from her." I looked at everybody. " Who wants some cake?."

 **Allen pov**

Everybody ran to the big cake and wanted a piece, I too wanted a big piece. But I stood behind and was in deep thoughts. That rabbit Serafina held in her arms gave me some bad feelings. I don't know why, but something about it wasn't right. I couldn't put my finger why, but I didn't like it. But after a while, i stop thinking about it and stood in line to get a piece from the cake.

 **Normal pov**

 **Noah mansion**

The earl sat alone in the dark room filled with Road floating candles and stared at the light gray ball glowing in front of him. From this glowing ball, he could see Serafina laughing and eat a very sweet cake with everybody in the order. He smiled a little and held out his hand to the ball like he wanted to caress Serafinas face where he was.

" Am glad you like my presents." He smirked. " But don't worry, I have more surprises for you, your birthday is not over yet."


	8. Chapter 6

**Normal pov**

 **Noah mansion**

Wisely knocked on the door and walked in to see Millenium sitting in the middle of the room and stared at a glowing ball in the air. Wisely walked closer and stared into the glowing ball to see what millennium was watching. The glowing ball was mostly showing images of a very pretty girl with long white hair.

" Is that her?."

Millenium glanced up at Wisely and back at the ball. " Yes."

Wisely took a step closer to the ball and watched the girl laughing with other people while eating cake. Wisely narrow his eyes at the ball, and held out his hand like he was going to grab the person he saw.

" I can't wait to meet her." He pulled his hand away and turned to Millenium who was in deep thoughts. " Everybody is ready."

Millenium pushed himself up from the chair, but his eyes were still on the ball.

" Am going to do small changes to our plan." He turned to Wisely.

 **Serafina pov**

2 hours after the party, everybody had to go to their new mission. Allen, Link, and two-thirds were going to Jordan. Me and all the bodyguards I have was going to Paris, and guard the lab in the Eiffel tower.

But before I was going through the ark, to get to Paris fast as possible. I walked to my room and put the two new rabbits I got in the shelf. I couldn't take them with me while I was on a mission, I didn't want them to be destroyed. All the other presents I got beside my own golem, was still in the cafeteria. Komui said I could take them to my room after the mission, the question was how long was the mission going to be.

" Wish me luck," I smiled at the rabbits and walked out from my room. But something made my whole body shiver like something was staring directly at my back. But with a fast glance, I could confirm that nobody was in my room, beside all my stuffed rabbits.

" I must imagine things," I said to myself and closed the door behind me.

 **A while later in Paris**

You know when you hear that Paris are the city of love, it didn't look that way when I came out from the ark. A big area from the city was destroyed, houses in pieces and bloody bodies laying around everywhere.

" Oh God." I cover my nose to not smell the terrible smell that came from the bodies. " This is awful." The silver Golem was flying around the place and didn't look scared off all the bodies.

Tiedoll stood beside me and looked really sad. " the city of love shouldn't look like this."

" Tsk." General Socalo kicked away a body with his foot. " Weakling."

" You really don't respect the dead." I crossed my arms over my chest while staring at him.

He grinned at me. " Respect the dead?. have you already forget who we are fighting?." He walked closer to me. " The dead are our enemy, we fight them to protect the people."

I growled at him but didn't say anything back. Allen could see the soul and talk about he wanted to saw the soul from their misery, but many don't agree with him. because they don't see what he see, many hate him and see him as an enemy too. I can't see the soul, but I understand my brother better than anybody. And I will always stand by his side. But now, I know nobody will listening to me if I defend the souls like my brother. It's better to be quiet and don't say anything.

General Socalo glared at me a long good while before he made the 'Tsk' sound again and begin to walk.

Tiedoll laid a hand on my shoulder. " Ignore him, Serafina. We all have different goal, but we all see different on many things."

I gave him a small smile. " I know." the silver golem flew back to me and hide under my hair. I don't really know why he did that, but at least I know where it is.

Tiedoll smiled back at me and let go of my shoulder. " Let's go."

I stood still, while the others were walking. It was like they forgot that they were supposed to guard me. But I didn't mind, all those people so close to me made me feel like I was in a small room and couldn't breathe. When they were a few feets away from me, I begin to walk and enjoyed the silence around me. But it wasn't long till we walked into the part of the city that was not destroyed and full of people. And when there were so many people walking before me, it becomes hard for me to see the others. It wasn't long till I completely lost them and didn't know where I was.

" This is great," I said to myself and looked up to see if I could see the Eiffel tower, but I didn't.

" And they are supposed to be my guards," I said to myself and ran my hand through my hair. the silver Golme flew out and looked down at me.

" maybe you can help me, do you know the way to the tower." It made a big nod and flew away like an arrow.

" Hey wait," I ran after it and tried to keep up. " Slow down. " But it didn't slow down, instead it was going faster.

"No, not faster." I jumped up and tried to grab its tail, but I wasn't even near to catch it.

" Seriously, stooooopppp!."

"Bang!."

It stops flying, but it was not because I said stop. It stopped because it heard when I crashed into a person and made a big bang sound.

" Oh God," I looked down to see I was over a guy who seems to be near my ages, staring up at me with big eyes. I pushed myself away from him. " Am really sorry, I didn't see where I was going."

" It's okay," he sat up and brushed away the dust on his jacket. " That happens all the time."

I took the chance to study him, his hair was short brown and somewhat curly and wavy. And he was dressed in an expensive green jacket, black pants, and brown leather shoes.

He smiled at me and stood up. " Are you in a hurry?." He held his hand out to me to take.

" Yeah." I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. " I just don't know the way to the Eiffel tower."

" I know the way to the tower."

" Really? " I ask hopefully.

He nodded. " Yes."

" Can you tell me the way?."

He thought for a second. " I think I show you the way instead, it's easy to get lost."

" Oh Okay."

He smiled at me and looked up at the silver Golem, who looked down at us.

" What is that?."

"Oh, that's my Golem. He is the reason I ran into you." I grabbed its tail and held it in my hand.

" Interesting," he walked over and study it. " Are you working for the black order?."

" Yes, I do."

His smile got wider. " That's great, maybe now Paris will be safer."

I giggled. " I will do my best to keep this city safe."

He walked closer to me. " If am in trouble will you save me, Snow white?."

I glanced at him. " Of course Romeo, but don't call me Snowwhite."

" Sorry, but I think it's a good nickname for you. Whats your name anyway?."

" Serafina Walker. And whats your name?."

I don't know if I imagine it, but when he smiled at me when I asked, it felt much darker. " Wisely Kamelot."

" Well, nice to meet you. You sound like a wise person." I smirked at him.

" Thanks, Snow White."

" I told you, don't call me Snow White."

" Alright, alright." He begins walking again and when he was near my ear, he whispered. " Snow White."

I made a small growl and walked after him. " You really like to annoy me."

" You look cute when you are annoyed."

I kept my mouth shut, and study him from behind. We only meet a few minutes ago, and we talk to each other like we were old friends. But there were something else, I had a weird feeling that he tried to read me. Not read my face or anything, but reading my mind. That's sound a little crazy, but I had that weird feeling.

" So, if you look at the left you can see the tower."

He was right, the tower was just a few corners away. But I just stood there and stared at Wisely.

" What?."

I poked his forehead and he took a step back in surprise. " I don't know why, but I have a weird feeling that you are trying to read my mind."

His eyes got wider.

" If am right, stop doing it. My thought is only for me."

" Sorry," was the only thing he said while looking at me like some weird creature he found.

 **Wisely pov**

" Well thanks for showing me the way, maybe we will see each other again." She waved goodbye to me before running to the tower.

" Sooner than you think Serafina, " I said to myself with a low voice and glanced over my shoulder. " She is a very interesting girl, Tyki."

" Yes, she is." he walked out from the shadow and crossed his arms, he was still in his Noah form. But was dressed in a white coat and black pants.

I turned back my attention to the road Serafina ran, while my clothes changed.

" I think I like her."

Tyki glared at me and the aura around him become darker. " She is mine."

I glanced at him and wasn't scared of the dark aura from him. " I think she likes me more."

" Oh really?. "

I nodded. " Yes, I think she does."

" Think?." Tyki walked closer to me. " Did you read her thoughts?."

I turned away from him. " I tried, but I couldn't read her thoughts."

" What?," He sounded really surprised. " I thought you could read everybody's thoughts."

" Thoughts so too," I stared down my hand turning into the gray color. " I just have to try again during the party." I smiled widely. " We are going to have so much fun, Serafina."

 **Serafina pov**

I knocked on the big door into the tower and was surprised to see all my body guards standing behind the door with crossed arms.

" Where were you?." Said a tall guy and walked over to me. " Do you know how much trouble you would have got us?."

" Well, excuse me. but you all just left me behind and didn't wait for me."

They all froze and I took the chance to walk in. " Don't blame me." I glanced over my shoulder at them. " I won't tell Komui, but you all own me."

They all said a low yes before I walked down a long hallway to get to the Lab. Tiedoll and General Socalo followed while the other was talking to each other at the door.

Tiedoll glanced at me. " Did something happen?."

I shook my head. " No, I only ran into a guy who helped me to find this place." I looked up at the ceiling to see my Golem flying in circles.

" Tiedoll, what should I call it?."

Tiedoll looked up too and thought for a second. " How about Cross?. After your master, I don't really like him but he was family for you and your brother."

" Yeah, you right." The silver Gloem landed on my shoulder. " Do you like the name?."

It flapped its wings, which I took as a yes. " Okay, I will call you Cross."

" IS GENERAL GROSS ALIVE?!." We all jumped in surprise and saw a girl with a big cap running out from a big brown door and looked around the hallway. " Weew is general Cross?."

" Excuse me," The girl turned to Tiedoll. " But General Cross is dead."

She glared at him. " You are lying, I heard you three say his name."

We all pointed at my Golem. " That's him, I just decided to name him Cross."

The girl didn't believe me when I said that, but she turned her back at us and walked back into the room she came from.

I turned to Tiedoll. " Who was that?."

He shrugged his shoulder. " I don't know, I have never seen her before."

we three walked to the door the girl walked through and peeked in. Behind the door was a big white room filled with bottles with different color liquid.

" Wow," I said more to myself and walked in. " Johnny would love this room if he was here."

" Who are you?." Asked tall dark skinned women with dark blue hair.

" Oh, sorry. Am Serafina Walker."

She walked over to me while looking down at some paper in her hands." Yes, Komuie said you were coming today." She looked over her shoulder. " Sally, why didn't you tell me Serafina Walker was here?."

The girl we saw a few minutes ago, popped up behind a table and glared at the women. " I didn't see her."

I raised my hand. " I am Serafina Walker, you screamed at us just a few minutes ago." Tiedoll and General Socalo stood behind me.

" Oh yeah, the people who said Cross was alive."

General Socalo got annoyed. " We never said Cross was alive, you got it all wrong. Serafina wanted to give her Golem a name, and this old man here." he pointed at Tiedoll. " Said she could name it Cross."

The girl hit teh table hard. " LIER!."

" Silent, Sally." said the women and hit Sally with a thick book. " the only liar here is you. " The women turned to us and gave us an apology look. " Am so sorry, this girl have read so much about General Cross that she thinks she is his student."

" I am."

" You have never met him."

Sally growled at the women and walked up to me. " How could you be his student?."

" I didn't have a choice, he just decided to take care of me and my brother."

She crossed her arms over her chest. " I can imagine he was a good teacher and a master mind."

A big sweatdrop was on me, Tiedoll, General Socalo, and the women. And I think we all thought the same thing, This girl didn't know anything about Cross.

The women grabbed Sally's arm and showed her back to the table. " Get back to work, and don't imagine how Cross was."

The women turned to me. " Am really sorry for this, she is my best students. But after she read about General Cross." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. " She thinks she knows Cross better than anybody."

" I do."

" No, you don't."

Tiedoll caressed his mustache. " I guess the information didn't say anything about his drinking and women?."

" The last boss thought it would be better if we didn't write down the bad things about the exorcist, who worked for the order. We had many incidents that people who read the bad part about many of the exorcists, took the law into their own hands and killed the bad exorcist."

" Really?."

She nodded at me and put down the paper she hand in her hands.

" Now let's not think about it, let's go to my office." She smiled at us and out from the room. Me, Tiedoll and General Socalo walked after her. After a few minutes walking in the hallway, we all stepped into an elevator and the women gave us a creepy smile. a smile that reminded me so much of Komui when he did some weird experiments.

" Hold on tight."

We three looked at each other when she said that and quickly grabbed the metal rod in the elevator.

the " Hope you three don't fall down."

" What?!." we all three said the same time and a few seconds later, the floor under us was gone. And the elevator begins to go up. Only the women were on a small square floor under her while we other was hanging and tried to not fall.

Tiedoll made a small laugh. " How long till we come to your office?."

The women glanced down at him. " My office is at the top of the tower."

" At the top!." I glared at her. " We can't hang here till then, get back the floor."

She shook her head. " Sorry, Snow White. You have to wait till we come to the top."

" Don't call me snow white, why do people call me Snow White?. My name is Serafina."

The women shrugged her shoulder. " I think it's a good nickname."

" I don't like it. And by the way, what is your name?."

" Oh, sorry did I forget to tell you my name." She turned to us and gave us a kind smile. " My name is Sakura Lee, Komui, and Lenalees cousin."

" Oh god", I said to myself and stared down at the darkness under my hanging feet and saw Cross flying after us. "How big is the Lee family?."

" Not big, there's only me, Komui and Lenalee left."

" And Lenalee is the only one who is not crazy?."

Her face becomes darker when I said that.

" What did you say?."

"Nothing," I said with a smile. I better not be on her bad side while am hanging like this. " So what can you tell us about the attacks that happened lately?."

She crossed her arms and had a very serious face." Not much, I only got reports about very strong Akuma killing and destroying the buildings."

" Are you talking about Akuma level 4?."

She shook her head and the elevator stopped. " It's better if I show you."

We three looked down and back at the women.

" Miss Lee, a little help, please?. Tiedoll gave a kind smile, but I could see he had a hard time to keep his grip at the metal rod.

She took a deep breath before pressing on on a blue button, and the next second a floor begin to come under us. Cross flew faster and hit me right in my face.

" Not again." I glared at Cross and let go of the metal rod when the floor was back.

Tiedoll just laughs and General Socalo looked really annoyed and kicked the elevator. " Why must there be crazy chicks in the orders?."

" You are not normal either, General Socalo."

He glared at me when I said that and looked really mad.

" Watch your mouth," he walked closer to me and whisper in my ear. " Snow White."

And he walked after Sakura

" Don't call me Snowwhite."

 **Normal pov**

Sakura took out a thick paper map, filled with colorful markers every where. Every since the attack, Sakura has kept it secret from her cousin Komui how bad it was. Not because she hated him or anything. She just wanted to fix it herself and show him that she know what she was doing. every seems there were young, he always saw her as a younger sister who needed his help with everything. Even after she got the position to take over the branch in Paris, Komui tried to take the position over to another. Sakura remembers how mad she was at Komui when she finds out he was the one who didn't want her taking over branch in Paris. It was her dream, she worked every day to get that position. But even how good she was, Komui never saw her as a grown up women.

Sakura looked up at the three exorcists and took a deep breath, and took out a sketch from the pile.

" Have you three every seen an Akuma looking like this?."

Serafina took the sketch and looked at it. Sakura could see on Serfinas confused face that she had never seen an Akuma looking like this. Serfina handed the sketch to the other, and they didn't know either. Sakura could feel her heart sink in her chest, and hide her face in her hands. She has heard about the Akuma level 4, but those weren't easy for the exorcist or the general to kill. If they haven't seen this Akuma before. That maybe means it's a much stronger Akuma attacking Paris.

Serafina handed back the sketch and walked around the room.

" Do have any information about this Akuma?."

Sakura shook her head at Serafina and hide her face in her hands. " No, we were lucky to get a sketch of it. "

Serafina nodded in understanding, she stopped in front of a big window that showed a beautiful view of Paris and sighs. Tiedoll caressed his mustache and looked really worried. But General Socalo was the only one who looked annoyed and made a loud 'Tsk' sound. " I hope the new Akuma are stronger than level 4, they are too easy to kill for me."

Serafina turned to face him and opened her mouth to say something. But before any sound come out from her mouth, the whole place began to shake and a big bang not so far behind.

Tiedoll ran over to Serafina and stood beside her, ready with his innocence.

" Looks like you to your wish, winter."

General Socalo loudly and activated his innocence. " Got my fun early."

The building begins to shake harder and made all the books in the shelves falling out and land on the floor. Sakura made a deep sigh and sat down with crossed arms, while the whole building was shaking. " It's just not my day."

A dark laugh was echo through the building and made everybody shiver.

" Serafina Walker, come out come out where ever you are."

Serafina turned to Sakura. " It's not my day either."


	9. Chapter 7

**Serafina pov**

We all ran to the elevator and waited for Sakura to start it. We all knew that it was a bad idea to take the elevator because we have to stand in one place while Akuma was all over the place. We could have jumped out from the top of the Eiffel tower and use Tiedoll innocence power to land safely. But turns out Sakura is really scared of heights, and thousands of Akuma was waiting outside in the air.

" You can't hide forever Serafina."

I shiver when the creepy voice was back and was much louder than before.

" I feel like a rat walking into a trap," I said to myself while Sakura tried to make the elevator to go faster down. I quickly grabbed Cross and put him in my side pocket on my belt, just to be sure I didn't lose him.

General Socalo stood beside me and looked really mad. " Hey crazy chick, make this box go fast. I want to kill some Akuma and Noah."

" I have a name your crazy tattoo man." Said Sakura back angrily while pressing a button by mistake, and the floor under us three exorcists was gone again. We all three grabbed the metal pol again and glared at Sakura. She gave us a nervous smile.

" Sorry."

" Take back the floor!." We all three said at the same time.

" Okay," she turned back to the buttons and pressed the same button, but the floor didn't come back. And I could feel my grip on the metal pol get looser.

" Sakura, hurry!." She looked at me and saw I was near to fall. She pressed the button many times but still, nothing happened.

" It's broken, " said Sakura scared and tried other buttons.

I tried to get a better grip, but it was a really bad idea and made me hanging with one hand.

" Sakura!."

" I know I know. " She opened a little door and tried to find the problem for why the buttons didn't work.

Tiedoll looked down and at me. " Hold on a little more Serafina, we are almost down."

I looked down, but I couldn't see if we came any closer to the bottom. " It doesn't look like we are near to the bottom," I said angrily to Tiedoll before my other hand slipped and felt a strong wind going against me.

" Serafina!." Screamed Tiedoll and Sakura at the same time while I fell down into darkness. I couldn't see a thing, and after a while, I didn't know what was up or down. A feeling I didn't like at all, it was like the time I accidentally was locked in a box when I was little. And it was so dark in the box and I didn't know what was up or down. But this time I was falling, I could feel the wind against me but it didn't help me to know where was up or down. I closed my eyes and was ready to feel the hard floor against my face, but instead of a hard floor, i felt something soft and warm.

" Oh, my." That voice. " So you decided to stop hiding and fall down into my arms."

My eyes flew open and I was eye to eye with a Noah I have never seen before.

Like all Noah, this Noah has dark skin and stigmata lining his forehead. He has light blue hair, the top layer cut in a bowl fashion while some on the back has been left long and drawn back into a ponytail that is held in place by several hair bands. He has a distinguishing pair of triangular earrings. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and white trousers. He wears three black headbands on his left forearm two on his right arm and one on his right forearm. He grinned down at me and while I stared at him confused. " You look so cute when you are confused."

I quickly jumped out from his arms, and he didn't stop me. He just stood there like he had all the time in the world.

" Who are you?."

He smiled widely. " The name is Feedler," he bowed without breaking the eye contact with me.

" Are you a new Noah?."

He laughed. " You so cute." he glanced over his shoulder and back at me. " We better hurry, the party will soon begin."

He took one step closer to me, while I took one step back

" What are you talking about, what party?."

I pulled out my guns when he took a few step closer, and he stared at me.

" I know they are not your real innocence, Tyki told me."

I made a small growl. " I will kill that man."

He giggled when I said that and came closer. " Come on, lets hurry. I would be happy if you didn't fight me, I want to eat before the party begins."

I jumped back, while stared at him. " Did you seriously think I was going to come with you, without a fight?."

He shrugged his shoulder. " Worth a try. " he opened his mouth and a long tongue with multiple eyes came out.

I stared at his tongue and leaned my head to the side, I was surprised that I wasn't creeped out by looking at it. Feedler stared at me in surprise when he saw I wasn't creeped out by his tongue.

" Are you not going to call me a freak, run away or look disgusted?."

I shook my head. " No, its kind of amazing. Don't know why."

He was shocked when I said but quickly looked happy. " We are going to have so much fun. Now, be a good girl and let me take you to Lord Millennium so the big party can begin."

" Um, let me think. " I pretended to think, before looking at him. " No," and I ran.

But I didn't come far, I only ran by a few doors before his arms snaked around my waist and lifted me on his shoulder.

" Let me go." I tried to get out of his grip while he was walking.

" Sorry, sweety. We must start the party."

" I don't want to be in your sick party."

He laughed. " You will love it."

" No, I won't." I pointed my gun on his back and fired. I know it was not going to hurt like an innocence, but it was better than nothing. But it didn't seem to face him that I shoot him. After a while, he stops outside the order and I tried to see what was in front of him.

" Hm," he glanced at me in deep thought.

" What?."

he put me down and before I know it he ripped of black order jacket and throw it away. Now I only stood there with a black tank top, red shorts and blacks boots.

" Now that looks better."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he pushed me before I could say anything and I fell through an opening through the ark, and it was not Allen's ark.

 **Allen pov**

How could I be so stupid?. I should have known Tyki wanted me to follow him through their ark opening. Now am in the America Branch, filled with Akuma, my friends standing against the wall with their arms out in the air. Kanda and Tokusa on the floor, three Noah, and Millennium Earl. If Serafina was here she would hit my head and tell me how stupid I was. Now I was on the floor with the Millennium Earl holding me down, telling me he would make me leave the order on my own will.

" Why would I leave the order?." I said angrily and tried to look up at him.

He stared down at me with the big smile glued on his face. But he didn't say anything, he just stared down at me with a mix of anger and happiness.

" My lord, we missing our star guest." Said the Noah who sat on the coffin.

The Millennium loses his grip on me and stood up. " You are so right, Sheril. We cant start the party without our star guest."

And right that moment an ark opening appeared and Serafina filled down and landed on top of me.

"Ouch!." The sound of broken bones was heard when she landed on me.

She stared down at me and quickly stood up. " Am so sorry Allen."

"It's okay." I sounded like I couldn't get any air when I talked, I slowly sat up and rubbed my back. " I can still move."

Serafina breathed out in relief, before looking around. " What is going on?."

" Its a party!." Screamed Millennium in joy and warped his arms around Serafina and spin her around like she was a little baby.

Serafina looked surprised and scared at the same time and tried to wring out from his arms. " Let go of me."

He stops spin her around but didn't let go of her. " Now the party can beg.." Serafina interrupted him by hitting his face with the back of her head.

"AAA!." He let go of her and held his face.

She ran over to me while holding her stomach in pain.

" Serafina, are you okay?." I ask in worry.

"Yeah, am..." She bent over and tried to breathe. "Okay."

I turned my sword back to my arm and walked over to her, and slowly moved her arms away from her stomach. And what I saw didn't look right. Her mark shed had between her breast had grown so much it has gone down to her tummy and a little down to her leg, but it was glowing like it was lava under her skin.

"Oh god," I said with a low voice and stared at her. " It doesn't look good."

She took a few deep breath and the glowing on the mark stopped.

"Am fine, " she stood up straight and didn't show any signs that she was in pain.

"We will talk about it when we get home."

"That will not be possible, boy." Tyki stood beside us and smiled at us. " We won't let you return to the black order."

Serafina narrow her eyes at him and looked really mad.

"LORD MILLENNIUM!."

Tyki looked up when the Noah with the eyes on his forehead screamed and saw Kanda running at the Millennium, with doll Road hanging from his mouth. Tyki quickly ran to the Millennium and protected him with his one of his arm, that turned to a black color.

" Ahh, my road. Wisely, how could you make him caught her so easily?."

"Am not a fighter, you know."

I took the chance to kick the coffin that was over Tokusa and made the Sheril Noah flew off, and I lifted up Tokusa. Serafina just stood there and stared at the Noah with the eyes on his forehead, and said something like ' It couldn't be' to herself. When Kanda stood beside her, she stops staring at the Noah and looked at Kanda.

" Are you okay, Kanda?."

He glanced at her, and I could see his cheek got redder when he saw how little clothes she was wearing. "Yeah." He still stared at her.'

I growled. " Stop staring at her Kanda."

He glared at me while he took of Road ribbon.

" Aaah, what are you doing. You perv!."

"Shut up, I lost mine somewhere on the field."

Both me and Serafina had a sweat drop on our forehead.

" You capture it to steal from it," I said out loud.

Tokusa looked over his shoulder and back at us. " Let's retreat and come up with a pla.." he didn't Finnish before millions of cabels busted out from the floor and blocked the only way out.

"Oh no," said Serafina and took a step closer to me.

" Your stupid low life forms... Do you really understand the situation?."

We all turned around to see the Noah and the Millennium sitting on a big pile of cables, while Sheril was talking. "Especially you two." He stared down at me and Serafina, and the next second he pointed at Serafina. And cables came at her snaked around her and pulled her over to the Noah.

"Serafina!."

She tried to get free, but it only made the cables tighten their grips around her.'

"I told you, didn't I?." The Millennium walked behind Serafina and held up her chin from behind. "I never let you two return to the order again."

"Ahh!." Serafina was moving around like she was in pain again, and when Millennium removed his hand on her chin. Everybody could see the mark was growing fast on her chin and up on her left side of the face, and glowing dark red.

"What did you do to her?." I tried to get closer, but the cables blocked my way to get closer.

The Millennium thought for a second. " So that's what she did." He turned to Wisely. " Start the party."

The cables begin to move again and a body with stitches like it was a Frankensteins appeared and held up by the cables.

"Who is that?." I ask angrily and still wanted to go to my sister who was breathing heavily.

"Alma karma," said Tokusa. "He's the first parent body for us, the third. He was originally a test subject, just like Yu Kanda, for artificial apostles."

What?! I turned to Kanda and he stood there with a blank face.

"Who's that?."

"Huh?." All the Noah and the scientist stared at Kanda in shock.

" Excuse me, what did you just say?." Asked the Millennium, and I could see he wanted to be sure he heard Kanda right.

"Who's that?." Said Kanda again.

The cable Wisely sat on, moved closer to the body and pointed at it.

"Who's that?." Said Kanda again.

All the Noah stared up at Wisely. "Wisely?!."

" Wh-Why are you glaring at me like that?. This is really strange." He closed his eyes to think for a few seconds.

"No.." He opened his eyes. " Hold on a minute..."

I could hear Bak Chang and the old man was talking to each other, but I could register what they were saying.

" What're you saying?. Geez..." Road still in her stuffed doll form, jumped up on Kanda's shoulder.

"That's Alma!. That failure you killed nine years ago!."

Kanda grabbed her head and held her out in the air, he stared at her with very dark eyes and looked really mad.

"He died."

"But he is actually alive." She giggled. " He's lived all this time, even though he became like that. And the order was hiding it."

His eyes were pitch black. "Do you wanna be crushed?."

"They put the blame for Alma Karma on you and hid him... using the crusade against the Noah as an excuse... for nine long years." She talked like this was really funny. " in the end, the nucleus of the Akuma's egg was implanted in Alma, and he has now become a living doll devoured by the Order!."

He crushed her head and all the stuffing inside fell out, and her doll body fell down on the floor. But that didn't shut her up.

"What's wrong?. Aren't you happy to see Alma?. Is it possible that it has something to do with 'that' person.. that women who were the reason you killed him?."

That made Kanda snap, and in a fast motion, he was ready to slide her body in small pieces. But I quickly let go of Tokus and grabbed Kanda's sword with my innocence arm.

"Calm down, Kanda." I could feel through the shaking sword I was holding that he was really angry. And wanted me to let go of his sword. "Kanda, you know an attack like this doesn't work on Road."

Her head grew back on the doll body. "Don't respond to her provocation." His eyes were still on Road.

"They're planning on doing something using you!."

He didn't respond.

" Kanda, we have to rescue everyone!."

"Fine!." Giggled Road when her head was fully back. " If you can't believe that's Alma, then have Alma himself make you believe it!."

A big red glowing eye appears under us, and for some reason, me and Kanda couldn't move our bodies.

"I told you when I met you, didn't I, Yu Kanda?." We both looked at Wisely whose eye on the forehead was glowing the same deep color was the one on the floor. " We'll use your brain to awaken Alma Karma."

"Oh no, Allen!. Kanda!' Screamed Serafina and tried again to get out from the cables.

Tokusa screamed too. " Don't look at it, Walker!."

"Kanda!." Screamed the old man, and that was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

 **Serafina pov**

Allen's and Kanda's eyes turned completely white, and even how much Tokusa tried to wake them up they didn't respond.

"Yu Kanda!. Allen walker!." Tokusa turned to the Noah. "What on earth did you do to these two?."

"Stop yelling." Said Wisely annoyed. " I'm just playing with Yu Kanda's brain a little."

I glared at him, while the other Noah's begin to talk.

"Didn't Road go there, too?!."

"The boy went there, too." Said Tyki more to himself.

The Millennium giggled." Wisely is always crude."

"Shut up, onlookers." said Wisely while still focusing on Allen and Kanda.

"Two exorcists awakened nine years ago... right, Alma Karma?." He glanced up at the lifeless body held up by the cables. " Inside Yu Kanda is the past that he shared with you. I'll help you get back what you've lost."

I looked up at the person they called Alma and wonder what sort of past he had with Kanda. Kanda never talked to anybody about his past, or that he had any family. But this Alma looked like he has been through experiments that I couldn't even imagine.

"Please! Don't do it." Screamed the old man I didn't know. " Don't ...Please don't touch Alma!."

He talked like Alma was his son, maybe he knew Alma and Kanda nine years ago?.

"Please...! I beg you! Please leave him alone!." He cried out to Wisely.

Wisely turned to him and smirked. " Don't be silly, old master. We're the Noah. We have no mercy to show your guys." Tears were coming out from the old man's eyes.

Poor man, i thought to myself and turned back to Wisely t ask a question I thought for a while. "Why now?."

Everybody turned to me when I asked the question, but my eyes were on Wisely. "Why today?. You could have started this plan any other day, but why today?."

He glanced at me. " Because it's your birthday."

I froze. " How did you know that?."

He smirked at me. " Did you like your present?."

"If you mean taking over the American branch and this.." I moved my arms and the sounds from the cables was heard. " No, I don't like it. I don't know what other things you have done, but I don't like it."

Tyki smiled. " I like your spirit, but do you know how long we have planned this for your birthday?."

He grabbed my face while I glared at him. " You have weird birthday plans!." I kicked him right in his stomach and made him bend over in pain. The other Noah with black hair begins to laugh and hugged me from behind.

" I love this girl!."

A loud growl escaped from my lips.

"Let go of me!."

But he only hugged me more and didn't seem to want to let go of me. Oh, lord help me.


	10. Chapter 8

Serafina pov

" I said let go of me!."

The Noah who was hugging me giggled.

"You so cute." His smile died down. " It's so bad that red tattoo is destroying your cuteness."

I looked away when he said that, I didn't know how much the mark has grown over my face. But I could still feel the pain from it. The question is why does my mark act like this when the Millenium touched me?. I glanced at the Millennium and wonder if it was his doing. The Noah who was still hugging me sighted and looked at Millennium.

"Lord Millennium, what should we do about this mark?." He traced his finger against my face, and I guess he follows the pattern of the mark.

Millennium made a sound that he was in deep thought and klick his finger.

" She needs a special medicine." He turned to an Akuma level 4 and told it to come to him. The Akuma flew over to him like he was a dog and the Millennium was his owner.

"Yes, my master."

Millennium took out his umbrella and punched it deep into the Akuma's chest. The Akuma's gasped in surprise and stared up at the Millennium with tears in his eyes.

"Why master?."

The Millennium laugh. " I never told you to speak." He pulled out his umbrella, and a waterfall of blood came out from the Akuma's body. He quickly took out a small glass and held it under the falling blood.

Johnny stared at the Millennium in horrible. " What the hell are you doing?."

Millennium giggled and glanced at Johnny with very dark expression.

" Making medicine for dear Serafina."

" I won't drink that!." I said in disgust and tried to move away from him. But the cables and the Noah held me in place.

"Try to keep her still Sheril," said Millennium while putting a small black ball into the blood. And almost directly when it touched the blood, it turned from red to dark blue color.

Sheril held my face so I couldn't move away when Millennium came closer with the glass to my mouth. " Don't worry, it tastes better than it looks," said Sheril cheerfully like this was no big deal at all.

I shook my head no and kept my mouth shut.

"Oh come on, be a good girl." The Millennium face came closer to mine. " Kids who take their medicine get a lollipop."

Am not a kid, and that is not a freaking medicine. I thought loud in my head but didn't open my mouth. After a while, the Millennium got really annoyed and told Sheril to open my mouth. And when Sheril forced my lips apart with his finger, I could feel my heart beat faster in panic.

The Millennium only giggled. " It will make you better, I promise."

I shut my eyes tight and prayed in my head that something or someone could stop all this. I don't want to drink that. But nothing did stop the Millennium pure down the drink down my throat and held my head up so I couldn't spit it out. It tasted horrible, so horrible that I couldn't describe how bad it was. When the weird drink was in my body, I coughed and felt really weird.

Sheril who was still beside me had a big smile while he looked at my body from top to bottom. " It's working!."

I glanced down at my leg and stomach and saw how the mark was fading away every second. The millennium slowly touched my shoulder, and this time I didn't feel any pain at all. And that made. And that made The Millennium so happy that he jumped around like a big ball.

Sheril hugged me again." Now you are cute."

" For the last time, let go of me!."

" No, you are just so cute...AHH!."

I somehow got a very good hard kick on his left leg, and he jumped around on one leg and complained how much it hurt. I rolled my eyes and looked at Wisely, his body was shaking with laughter.

" Nice one Serafina."

" I wish kicked you the first times I saw you."

He stops laughing and smirked at me." You are really interesting."

I opened my mouth to say something, but stop when I felt the floor shaking violently and more cables coming up from the floor.

"What's is going on?." I ask out loud and stared at Wisely, who was more focus on Allen and Kanda.

Millennium stopped jumping around watched the cables grabbing johnny and the other." Looks like Alma begins to remember."

"What?." I looked up at the body and saw the eyes begin to glow. " Oh no."

" Oh yes," Tyki wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smiled up at the body. " Now the party have started."

" No No," I looked over at Allen and Kanda who still haven't woke up. " Allen!. Kanda!. Wake up!."

" Stop it, Princess.."

"Stop calling me princess!."

He smirked. " They won't wake up as long Wisely keep them like that."

Wisely pov

I glanced at Tyki who was still holding Serafina, and it made me a little angry. I wanted to hold her close and make Tyki jealous. But now it was the other way around, he was making me jealous. But I must still keep my focus on Yu Kanda's memory, but when am done I will keep Serafina close in my arms.

"Kanda!."

What?. I looked back at Yu Kanda and Allen Walker and saw Walker standing up with murder eyes.

" He's moving?." How the hell can he move?.

Walker stood up and hit Yu Kanda right on the forehead, where the eyes where. My eyes on the forehead cracked and it felt like somebody broke my head.

" Ahhhhh!. My head." I lay on my back and held my head.

" Cracking his forehead with your innocence?. You're merciless, Allen." I heard Road say, while I complained how much my head hurt.

" We have always been like this," said Allen angrily while breathing heavily.

" But you are too late," giggled Road and I pile made of cables begin to move with all the humans stuck in it.

" Walker!." Screamed the third.

Walker looked up. " Tokusa!."

the whole place begins to changes, the roof and all the walls broke down and before anybody knew it. The whole place was a land made of cables and in the middle was a big head standing up by cables.

Tyki jumped over to lift me into his arms. I glared at him while still holding my head. " Where is Serafina?."

he jumped up in the air and landed on the head. And there was the other and Serafina. She was on her knees with her hands bonded behind her with a small cable.

Lord Millennium stood behind her and rested a hand on her head. " Sooner or later you brother will come over to us."

She glared at him but didn't say anything. a cracking sound was heard under us and caught her attention. She looked down on the forehead of the head and saw the body of Alma falling down. her eyes widen when she saw that he moved and his body looked like an Akuma level 4.

" What happened to him?." her was shaking when she asked the question.

Lord millennium looked down at her and messed up her hair. " You don't have to worry about Alma."

She glared at him and looked back down to see Yu Kanda and Alma fight, and her brother trying to stop them. She shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

" Serafina Walker!." Screamed one of the humans I think had the name Lvellie. I looked down to see Lvellie stared at Serafina with angry eyes. " Activate your innocence right now!."

The chief officer of the European Branch stared at Lvellie. " No, she cants activate her innocence. if she does there is no guarantee that we will survive."

Lvellie glared at the chief of the European Branch. " Shut your mouth Komui. " he turned back to glare at Serafina.

" Activate your innocence right now, or you will be on the death list in the black order!."

Everybody, even Yu Kanda, and Allen Walker stared at Lvellie like he was crazy. I looked over at Serafina and saw her whole body was shaking in fear, and tears escaping from her eyes. She took a deep breath." I-Innocence A-Activate!."

" Serafina, no!." screamed Allen Walker before everybody was blinded by a very strong light.


	11. Chapter 9

**Wisely pov**

I slowly opened my eyes and glanced a Serafina and widen my eyes when I saw her innocence. It was like her skin opened each side of her bottom part of her legs and 8 long metal legs came out. It reminded me of spider legs but made of metal with red stripes.

She had her eyes on the floor and tried to not look at her innocence. She looked really scared and like she was going to have a breakdown.

"Serafina!." Screamed Walker and stared up at Serafina in fear. " Deactivate your innocence, right now!. Your innocence is too dangerous for the other!."

The metal legs begin to move and attacked me and the others. She didn't even move, it was like her innocence had a mind of its own. I jumped back and tried to figure out how long the legs could reach. Tyki jumped over to me and blocked another leg I didn't focus on with his arm.

" Interesting innocence, Serafina." He smirked at Serafinas who watched the metal legs in fear. " But that is not enough to stop us."

She shook her head." You don't understand, if my innocence touches you." She stared on his arm, the arm he blocked the attack. " It will give you a horrible death."

Tyki smirk was gone and looked down on his arm to see all his wain has turned pure white.

Serafina covers her eyes and begins to cry. " If my innocence touches you one more time, you will begin to see illusion of your biggest fear and your heart will melt." Tears ran down her face. " I cant control it, it attacks every living thing that doesn't own an innocence!."

Komui glared at Lvellie. " That's why she should never activate her innocence, her innocence will attack us too!. And worst of all, when she activates her innocence she can't deactivate so easily!."

Lvellie glared at Komuia and back up at Serafina, but didn't tell her to deactivate her innocence.

" Very interesting, " said lord Millennium out aloud and blocked the attacks with his umbrella, while thinking. " I remember a few years ago that somebody with an innocence killed all my Akuma." His face becomes darker. " And killed 350 people who lived in the villages!."

Serafina covers her ears when he said that and fallen down on her knees.

" No!. Serafina couldn't have done it!." Said the scientist with big glasses and headphones. " She couldn't have done it!." Tears ran down his face.

Walker looked away. " It was the first time she activated her innocence, she tried to protect me when I was unnumbered." He took a deep breath. " All those people, they just stood there and watched us fight. And her innocence just attacked them. " He looked up at his friends. " It was not her fault!. After that incident, she never wanted to use her innocence again!." He glared at Lvellie. " Until you forced her to use it!."

My eyes widen and turned back to look at Serafina. She was still crying while her innocence attacked us, and two of those legs begin to attack the humans on the ground. This innocence killed so many humans?. I smirked and wished I was there and watched Serafinas innocence attacking those low life. She has a very dangerous innocence, could it be the heart?. Could be a possibility, or maybe not.

After a while, her innocence didn't move at all, and Serafina was breathing heavily like all her energy was gone. Took the chance to walk over to her and sat down in front of her. She stared at me with tearful eyes and I could see she was wondering what I was going to do.

I smiled at her and put a finger under her chin and lifted up her face more. " Do you really want this innocence?."

She swallows but didn't say anything.

I moved my face closer to her. " I can make sure you never have this problem again. "

She narrows her eyes at me and moved away from me. But I grabbed her arm and kept her from going. "Tell the truth Serafina. Deep inside you know you don't want your innocence, you want it gone from this world."

Her lips were shaking. " I..I..I."

"Shh.."I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. Her whole body was tense, but I couldn't help to enjoy how soft and warm her skin was. " I know you don't want it, I can help you."

" I...I...I..."

"Come on," I caressed her bottom lip with my thumb. " Say that you don't want it." I moved my face closer and couldn't help to smile, she was so broken and so weak.

"No!." She hit her head hard against my face and made me fall down backward. " Did you really think I was that stupid?." She glared down at me and I couldn't help to laugh a little.

" And I thought you couldn't get more interesting."

She raised her eyebrow. " You really weird."

" But you love me."

"In your dream." She covers her mouth and coughed, while her innocence begins to deactivate.

 **Serafina pov**

My body feel like a rag doll, I almost didn't have any energy left after activating my innocence. I hate my innocence, it makes more trouble than good. An innocence that shouldn't exist in my book. But I would never give it over to the Millennium just like that. I coughed again and thought I was going to throw up everything I had in my stomach. I forgot how much energy it uses when I activate it. And I regret that I hit Wisely with my head, because of that I have a really bad headache. Wisely sat up again and rubbed his face. " Am glad you didn't hit my eye, I would be in so much pain." He giggled and pointed at the eye he had on his forehead.

I growled. " I wish I did, maybe you would stop get on my nerve."

He put his hand over his heart." You just playing hard to get."

I shook my head and looked down to see Kanda and Alma were still fighting. My brother jumped between them and tried to calm them down, Kanda didn't want to listen to him. Instead, he tried to kill My brother too.

"Oh no," I tried to stand up but my legs felt weird like I didn't have any bones in them. I tried a few times, but I couldn't even move them. Wisely just sat there and had a big smile on his face while he was watching me. I wish I had the energy to hit his face, but I didn't so I just glared at him.

He rested his face in his hands. " You look so cute when you are mad."

" Stop calling me cute!." All the Noah I have met today have called me cute, and it's really annoying after a while.

"Allen!." Johnny screaming voice got my attention, I quickly looked down and saw Kanda's sword coming out from Allen's back. And Allen's skin, his skin was turning into a Noah sat there frozen and hoped that my eyes played a very bad joke. But even how much I closed my eyes and opened them, I still saw Kanda's sword coming out from Allen's back.

I cover my mouth and shook my head. " No, Allen."

Kanda stood frozen and I could see he realize what he has done, and just watched Allen pushed his sword out and fallen down on the ground.

"Allen's body...!." Johnny was on the ground with Reever beside him.

"It's turning into a Noah!." Said Reever and tried to move.

Kanda stood there and just stared down at Allen, and when Alma came over and he looked up and stared at Alma like he saw him for the first time.

" Alma!."

"This is it Yu!. I want you dead!."

Said Alma with tears in his eyes, and attacked Kanda.

But Allen lifted up his arm and stopped the attack. But his eyes were still close.

"Allen!."

His body begins to lift up in the air, and a laugh that made me shiver deep inside.

Millenniums laughing was heard behind me, and when I turned around Millennium jumped up and down while holding Wisely and Sheril's hands.

" Thank you, Yu Kanda!. He's awakened!. Thanks to your severely hurting Allen Walker with your innocence, The fourteenth, who is concealed in him, has completely been awakened!." His face becomes dark. " A Noah never forgets the hatred towards God...towards Innocence!. The more he gets hurt, the more it gushes out!."

I stared at him in fear. They planned this from the start.

" Thank you!. This is the end of Allen Walker!."

"No!," I turned around and looked down at Allen. " Allen wake up!."

He looked up at me, but it was not Allen. It was somebody much darker than Allen, somebody I didn't know.

A hand was on my head. " He's gone, Serafina. That's not your brother." Said Tyki. " That's the fourteenth."

The fourteenth who had my brother body flew over to us with a dark smirk on his face.

I growled and got really angry. " Allen, wake up you stupid brother!." I screamed so loud that I made everybody jumped back in surprise. I coughed right after and saw his eye begin to activate, and his skin turned back to normal.

"Serafina!."

I breathe out in relief. " Thank god!." Was the last thing I said before everything was black.

 **Road pov**

I rested on Lord Millennium's shoulder still in my doll form and stared down at Serafina who was laying unconscious.

" She looks weak."

Millennium signed and walked over to her, while Allen screamed Serafinas name. " the innocence took all her energy." He shook his head." We must remove it fast as possible when we get home."

I couldn't help to giggle." I have a dress ready for her."

Millennium laugh and bent down to move away the hair from Serafinas face. " You and Wisely take her home, we other will come later."

Wisely looked up at Millennium and nodded. " As you wish." I jumped over to Wisely shoulder while he gently lifted up Serafina in his arms. "She is really warm," whisper Wisely and had a small smile on his lips.

I hit his head with my doll arm. " Let's have a big feast when she wakes up!."

Wisely laugh. " Great idea, Road!."

I giggled and took out my heart-shaped door. " Can't wait to see her in the dress I made for her."


	12. Chapter 10

**Serafinas pov**

"Hello?."

I looked around in the thick fog, and wonder where I was. I remember I screamed at my brother and his skin turned back to normal. But then it was black, I don't know if I used all my energy that I lose consciousness. I only hope that everybody else was okay, I don't want to think that anybody got killed.

"Klick!."

I turned around.

"Klick!."

"Hello!."

"Klick!."

A sillier of person was visible through the fog.

"Hello?."

No answer.

" Sorry for asking, but do you know where I am?."

"How could you Serafina?."

I froze when I recognize the voice. "M-Mana!."

The fog disappeared when I said his name, and there he was standing there with his face hiding under the big hat he had on. Tears ran down my face and I ran to him. But when he looked at me, I stop running and stared at him in confusion. He stared at me with really dark eyes, and I could see so much hat in them.

"How could you Serafina?."

"What do you mean?." I blinked and he stood directly in front of me and grabbed my throat.

" How could you kill so many innocence people?. What have they ever done to you?."

My eyes widen when I realize what he was talking about, and tears of sadness escaped my eyes. " I didn't mean to.."

His grip around my throat tighten. " That doesn't change for what you have done!. You killed 350 people, and it didn't matter to you if they were kids or parents!."

"I didn't want to kill them, my innocence didn't listen to me!." I tried to open his hand, so I could breath better. " Mana, you hurting me!."

He leaned his face closer to mine. " I don't care!." And he tightens so hard around my throat that I could feel the bone break.

"AAAHH!." I screamed and fell down from a bed. I stared up at the ceiling and rubbed my throat while calming down. It was just a nightmare, Mana would never blame me. That was just a very bad dream. After a few minutes of calming down, and sat up and looked around with wide eyes. I was in a really big room, with white walls decorated with red curtains. I glanced at the bed to see it was fourth time bigger than my bed in the black order and had this curtains from the ceiling hanging around it.

"Where the hell am in?." I said to myself and pushed myself up from the floor and brushed away the dust from the long white skirt I had on. Wait, when did I wear a long white skirt. I stared down at myself to see I was wearing new clothes, it was similar design like the Noah had but a little bit different. I had black long bots, white long skirt with an opening on the front and purple ribbon hanging around the waist. And purple ribbon wrapped around on both my arms and the part covering my chest had a diamond shaped hole between my breast. I quickly cover that up with my arms and could feel my face het up.

The sound of a door opened behind me and when I turned around, Road jumped at me and wrapped her arms around me.

" Serafina, are you alright?. We heard you screaming and we become so worried."

"We?." I looked at the door she came from and Tyki, Sheril and Fiidora standing there with worried eyes."Oh no."

Sheril walked over to me and touched my forehead with the back of his hand.

" You are a little warm, but I don't think you have a fever."

"Did you have a nightmare, princess?."

I glared at Tyki and the shock I had before was gone. " Don't call me princess!."

He smirked at me. " Why not?."

" Because I don't like it!."

"Okay, how about Snowwhite?."

I wanted to hit something really hard. " If I hear anybody call me that one more time, I will kill somebody."

Fiidora chuckled. " You so cute when you are angry." He glanced at the clock and clapped his hands together. " You woke up in a really good time, the party is about to begin."

"Party?."

Road let go of me and stood up. " Yes, it's your birthday party." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. " You must be hungry, Lord Millennium saved a seat for you at the table."

I froze and took one step back. "I-I'm not hungry."

"Don't be silly, you haven't eaten for many hours."

"Am really not hungry."

Sheril sigh and before I knew it he tossed me over his shoulder and walked out from the room.

"You got to be kidding me, let me down!."

"Sorry sweetie, we cant let the family wait." Said Sheril with a happy signing voice, tightened his grip on my legs so I wouldn't kick so much. " You look really nice in the dress Road made for you, my daughter is so talent!."

Tyki who walked behind Sheril stared down at me with a bigger smirk than before. " I like the opening part of the chest."

My face becomes warm again, and I crossed my arms over my chest to cover the opening.

Road laughs and sat on Tykis shoulder, and he didn't look pleased when he glanced at her.

"Haha!," Sheril laughed and hit my butt.

"EEEK!." I hit the back of his head.

" Ouch!. " He rubbed the back of his head. " That hurt."

" Good!." I said loudly and crossed my arms again.

Fiidora laughs and walked past Sheril and me, and the sound of the door opening came few seconds after.

" Good, Good. She woke up," sang a happy Millennium earl and pulled me off Sheli should. He held me up like I was a child and looked at me from top to bottom. " The dress looks fantastic on her, great job Road."

Road giggled while Millenium hugged me and spun around like he did when I was at the America branch. But this time my mark didn't hurt when he touched me. Now that I think about it the mark was completely gone and left no trace that I ever had it. Millenium put me down on a chair beside him, before jumping around like a happy little child. I just sat there shocked and didn't know what to say or do, while the other Noah was sitting and eat their food. After a while, Millienium stops jumping around and took a deep breath.

" I think I can take this off now."And like that his body opened up like it was a big costume and another Noah stood there with a big smile. My face paled when I saw the real face of the Millenium, it was Manas face. He sat down at the end of the table and sighed in relief that he was happy to not be in that big disguise.

Road put a plate filled with so much food, that if I eat all that, I would look like a big human ball.

" Dig in Serafina, you need to eat."

Still, in shock, I opened my mouth and tried to find the strength to say something. " Am..Am not hungry." I said in a very low voice. It was true, I wasn't hungry. And even if I was, I would never eat this much, maybe my brother would eat all this but not me.

Road stared at me, and I could see a few of the other Noah glanced at me too.

"But you haven't eaten for a really long time."

" Am not that big of an eater."

Jasdevi begins to laugh and pointed their pistol at each other. " She doesn't like the food you choose for her."

Road face darkened and glared at the Jasdevi, and in one blink of an eye her candles appeared and begin to attack them. Their smile died down and tried to shoot down all the candles. But the candles were just too many for them to shoot down, and a few candles dug into their sides.

" What was that for?!." Screamed Devit and pulled out one of the candles from his side.

"Yeah, what was that for?!." Screamed Jasdero right after Devit.

Road only smiled back at them while hugging my arm. They both growled in anger and grabbed the food trays and begin to throw it at Road.

I quickly ducked when a bowl of sauce was near to hit my face and hit the chair instead.

"Hey, do you know how much work I put on Serafinas dress?!." Road sounded really angry and grabbed a meat pie throw it at the twins. It hit Devit in the face and made it look like somebody spit over him.

Jasdero begins to laugh and pointed at Devit. " She got you!. Hehehe...ugh!." Devit pushed the bowl of mashed potatoes against Jasdero face and smirked.

Tyki rubbed his eyes and looked really annoyed. " You three are acting like kids."

They all three glared at Tyki, and begin to throw food at him too.

"Hey stop!." Tyki pushed away the food that got stuck on his face and looked really angry. " What was that for?."

"No reason, " said the three at the same time while trying to not laugh.

Sheril crossed his arms over his chest. " You three do realize that you made a big mess on the table?."

Jasdevi threw food at him." Shut up old man."

A cracking sound came from Sheril and he stared at the Jasdevi with very dark eyes. " What did you call me."

They both grinned. " Old man!. Old man!. Old man!."

I grabbed an empty plate while watching one after one of the Noah begin to throw food. It was only the Millenium who just sat calmly and drank his tea and didn't seem to care that it was a big food fight at the table. It reminded me of all the food fight in the cafeteria in the black order. Some idiot begins a fight and it only took a second before everybody was throwing food, besides the Bookman who always sat in the middle of the food fight and enjoyed his tea.

A bowl of tomato sauce flew at me, and I quickly held up the plate in my hands to shield myself. And after I felt the bowl hit the plate, I saw the Millenium standing up and looked really mad.

" Stop!."

And just like that they all froze, Road was standing on the table with her hand up in the air like she was in the middle of throwing something. They all glanced at the Millenium and in a blink of an eye they all sat down and had their heads down.

The Millenium rubbed his face before clapping his hands, and butlers and maidens with a star on their forehead walked in and cleaned up the mess. But they only left the plate with all the food Road put in front of me. Millennium rested his chin in his hands and looked at me with a big smile.

"You need to eat."

"Am not hungry."

His eyes narrow at me. " Don't lie to me."

Why is he talking to me like am a little kid?.

" Am not lying. I said before am not a big eater."

His eyes widen and he looked away from me. " Hm, you must have got it from your mother."

My mother?. I stared at him and wonder if I heard him right.

"You know my mother?."

He glanced back at me and chuckles. " Yes, she was a very interesting woman, you look just like her. Only she had reddish brown hair." He stood up and walked over to me, I only stared at him with big eyes. He smiled at me and ran his hand through my long hair.

" But I must say, you look more beautiful in white." He sighs sadly. " If only that women didn't hide you from me."

"Yeah, " Road hugged me from behind. " That woman did hide you really well."

"W-wait, I don't understand. Why were you after me?."

Millenium grabbed my chin and had a big smile on his lips. " Because you are my daughter."


	13. Chapter 11

Serafina didn't know what to say, her whole body and mind were in shock. She never in her whole life thought she was going to hear from the Millennium himself saying that she is his daughter. In her mind she didn't believe it, she didn't believe it for a second. But why did she have a small feeling that it was true? Millennium watched her reaction for a few minutes before letting go of her and walked back to his chair. " Years ago, I meet your mother in a very small village outside London. She was really depressed, she lost her late husband a few month ago because of a very long illness. And just weeks after that she lost the family store, she inherits from her grandmother. She only had her family home and her few year old son." He glanced at Serafina. " Red."

Serafina's eyes widen and whisper to herself.

" Allen."

He smirked. " I was very lonely at the time, so I paid her for a few hours of fun. But I left her the next morning before she woke up, and tried to forget about her. Until one year later one later, I saw her again during a party. Only that time she was married to a very rich man. " He shook his head. " She recognized me directly during that fancy party and took me to an empty room. She asked me to not tell her new husband about her background. I asked her why I shouldn't tell him, she was not a noblewoman. And then she told me..." His face becomes hard. " She told me that she became pregnant after that night we had together, and she delivered a girl. " He looked at Serafina. " At first I didn't believe her, but then she told me that when she delivered the baby girl, the girl had gray skin."

" But I don't have.."

Road cover Serafinas mouth." Shh, keep listening."

Millennium lifted up his cup and drank the last of the tea. " On that moment I knew she told me the truth, I had a daughter. I asked her what she did to My daughter and she told me that she left my daughter and her son at her grandma's place. She couldn't have two freaks around her." He chuckled.

" I found the grandma and I was surprised to know that the grandma was a witch. She was very mad at her daughter to spend a night with a Noah, but she couldn't kill her granddaughter. So she put a spell on my daughter, to keep the Noah locket away before she put the two kids in an orphanage." Millennium stood up and stared down at Serafina who stared back at him with big eyes while shaking her head. " That red mark you had over your chest, was the mark after the spell your grandmother put on you. But it had a sideeffect.."

"When Lord Millennium touched you, the spell that keeps your Noah locket away became stronger. That's why the mark gave you pain, your Noah part wants to come out." Said Road and moved her hand away from Serafinas mouth.

" B-But why now?. Why did you decide to take me now?."

" Because, my dear daughter, when I first saw you and your brother at the cemetery I knew it was you. But I couldn't take you when Cross was there, and without a welcome home party." Millennium chuckled and had a big smile back on his face.

 **Serafina pov**

I shook my head and somehow got the energy to run out from the dining room and ran down the long corridor. I could hear them all laughing, but when I looked over my shoulder they weren't behind me.

" Where are you trying to run, Princess?."

Tykis voice echoes through the corridor and made my whole body shiver. I stop running and looked around like a lost child lost in a big dark wood.

"Does the truth hurt?." Something cold dropped down on my shoulder and made me jump high in the air. " Are you wishing this all is a bad dream?."

I glanced up at the ceiling to see the whole ceiling begin to melt, and the wall too. I took a few deep breath and tried to calm myself down, while the whole corridor begins to melt down.

" Its okay to be scared, my dear child."

My eyes flew open and turned around where I thought I heard Milleniums voice.

" I won't accept it," I said angrily and looked around. " Allen is my brother, my family. The black order is my family."

The whole room begins to shake, and before I knew it something grabbed my leg and pulled me through the hot melting floor so fats I didn't have time to react. I saw everything became black and got the families feeling that I was under water.

" First rule, my dear child. Never say the black order are your family!." Strong arms wrapped around me and pulled hard against somebody's body. I glanced and saw a very angry Millienium holding me, and just see him so angry made me shake in fear.

" Second rule, never leave your real family."

"You are no..."

He covers my mouth and while he took a deep breath. " Calm down my child, you saying something you don't mean."

I mean every word i, thought to myself when I suddenly felt dizzy. I touched my head and blinked a few time when my sight become fussier and fussier.

Millennium moved his hand away from my mouth, but my mouth felt numb that I couldn't move it at all.

"Rest, my child."

And just like that everything when black.

 **While later**

I felt something soft under me, but something was holding me and made it hard for me to move. I tried many time to changes position, but something was holding me in place. I slowly opened my eyes and saw something I never thought would see when I opened my eyes. All the Noah was sleeping in the same bed as me. I tried to sit up, but arms were around my waist and legs and made it hard for me to sit up. I lifted my head and looked over the bed. Tyki was behind me and had his arms around my waist and down my leg was wisely hugging my legs. Infront of me was a sleeping road pressing against me, while the other was laying around.

"What the hell is this?!."

Everybody woke up when I screamed and stared at me in surprise. Road yawned and laid back down.

"Serafina is too early to wake up. Get back to sleep."

"No, no. Not until you explain why we all sleep in the same bed."

I could feel Tyki yawn behind me and rubbed his face against my shoulder. " We all were worried about you, so we came to check on you."

" And why are we all sleeping in the same bed?."

Sheril rubbed his eyes. " I just saw my Road sleeping here, and I wanted to join."

Wisely growled. " Tyki came here before me."

Jasdero and Devit groaned. " We wanted to join too."

" So you telling me, you came one by one and just wanted to sleep here?."

"Yes." Said everybody at the same time.

Road yawned again. " Let's go back to sleep."

"No, let go of me right now. Am not sleeping here!."

"No!."

Oh for god sake, why do weird things like this happening to me?.


	14. Chapter 12

**Allen pov**

"How could I let it happened?." I ask myself while resting against Timcampys big form, in the dark prison. Right after the big fight, the black order has decided that I was no longer an exorcist, but an enemy. The worst part too was they also saw my dear sister as an enemy too. But why?. The Noah kidnapped her, and instead of searching for her, they decided that she is an enemy now.

I looked at Timcampy, who was breathing heavily, while he had the big seal over him. " Do you think Serafina is alright?."

Tim made a loud growl, but I didn't know what to make of it.

But I still wonder why they want my sister so badly, what do they want from her?.

 **Road pov**

I watched Serafina still moving around, and it was still early in the morning. Why can't she just relax and sleep?. She is part of our family now. Tyki sounded really annoyed while he held her down.

" Go back to sleep, Serafina."

She glared at him and punch him right in the face.

"No."

Wisely begin to laugh and smirked at Tyki. " I think she likes me more than you."

Serafina looked down at him and somehow got a really hard kick against his chin with her foot. A loud crack was heard and Wisely screamed in pain.

"Ahh!."

" You deserve it," Said Serafina angrily and tried to jump out from the bed.

The door opened and one of our butlers with a big black star on his forehead walked in. " Sorry for disturbing, but Lord Millenium is waiting for you all at the breakfast table."

I glared at the butler and sigh annoyed. " Alright, tell him we are coming."

The butler bowed and closed the door after him.

I turned to Serafina who stares a the door with big eyes. " Was that a Noah?."

Tyki laughs and shook his head. " No, the butler is just a moving doll. Even if it looks like he is a Noah, he is not."

Everybody stood up from the bed while Wisely rubbed his jaw

" You really kick hard, Serafina."

She pointed at him. " Next time I will break your jaw."

Wisely smiled at her before grabbing her hand and pulled her close to him. " I love you more every second."

"Oh for god sake," she kicks him again, but this time on his stomach.

"Aaa!." He bends down and wrapped his arms around his stomach. " You just playing hard to get."

A loud growl escapes her lips before she jumps out from the bed, but didn't walk.

"Come on, Serafina. Breakfast is ready."

"Am not hungry." She crossed her arms and glared down at me.

I shook my head. " You are lying."

"No, am not."

"Yes, you do."

"No, am not."

"Oh just stop it, " said Tyki behind Serafina and threw her over his shoulder.

"No, not again. Put me down!."

Tyki smirked. "No, I like this view."

Serafinas face turned red when he said that and hit his head hard. " Why can't you flirt with other women?. They would jump into your arms before you even opened your mouth."

Tyki chuckled and smack her butt.

"Eee!."

" They are not you, my beautiful snow white."

"STOP CALLING ME SNOW WHITE!."

"But it suits you so well."

"I don't care."

Tyki, sigh and begin to walk down the hall. It only took a few minutes to walk to the dining room from Serafinas room, and when we walked in. The whole table was filled with fruits, eggs, and many other things.

Serafina looked over Tykis shoulder. " Can you put me down now?."

Tyki thought deeply while slowly moving his hand up her leg under her skirt.

"H..hey..stop you Perver."

"But your skin feel so nice."

"Tyki!. Put down my daughter right now." Milleniums voice was hard and he didn't look happy while staring at Tyki.

" Yes, lord Millenium." Tyki slowly puts down Serafinas and walked to his chair.

Millenium looked at Serafinas, who glanced at the door.

" Serafina, sit down."

 **Serafina pov**

I turned to Millenium when he told me to sit down, and slowly I walked to the chair I sat on last time. I wanted to say I wasn't hungry like I said to Road. But the memory from last time when I ran out from this room was hunting my mind.

Millenium watched me, while Road and all the other filled a plate with everything and put it in front of me.

I stared down at the plate and swallow. This was way too much for me.

" Eat Serafina."

I glanced at the Millenium. " Am sorry, I cant eat all this."

he narrows his eyes at me. " I said eat!."

" I cant eat that much, my brother can but not me."

Everybody was quiet and I saw many glancing at each other.

" What?."

Road wrapped her arms around my neck. " the order put Allen in prison."

I looked at her in surprise and hoped for my dear life that she was lying.

She had a big creepy smile when she saw my surprise. " One of our spies got the information, after our party. The Lvellie have told the whole order that Allen and.."

She pointed at me. " Are no longer exorcist but an enemy."

" What!?." I moved away from her. " No, no." that cant be true.

Road turned to Wisely. " Show her."

Wisely held out his hand and a big glowing ball begin to grow in his hand, and images of my friends and the order were visible. The only people I couldn't see was Lavi, Bookman, and Allen. Lvellie stood up on a big balcony, and stared down at all the exorcist. " Allen and Serafina Walker are no longer part of the black order. They are for now on our enemy."

Komui behind him glared at Lvellie with so much hate. And the generals, Lenalee, Miranda, Yu, Krory, Marie, Timothy, Jeryy, Reever, johnny and many other I know really well looked scared when they heard that.

Miranda looked at Lenalee. " Is this really happening?."

Lenalee bit her bottom lip and glared at Lvellie. " Yes, and the worst part is we cant go against his order."

"Oops!." The glowing ball disappeared and Wisely smiled at me. " That was a bit to much."

I breathed heavily and felt rages that I never felt before, growing inside me.

" Stupid, Lvellie," I said more to myself and cover my face with my hands. " Stupid, stupid, stupid!."

Millenium smiled widely. " It has started."

I looked at him. " What?." I follow his eyes that was on my hands, and what I saw, made me wish this was a really bad dream. Grey/Green color begin to appear on my hands and slowly spread over my arms. I begin to scratch on the gray/green skin and hoped it was only some pain that would go away if I scratched hard enough.

" No, no!." I ran out from the dining room and ran to the bathroom in the room I was sleeping in. " This cant be happening." I stared into the mirror and saw half my face was gray/green, and one of my eyes have turned gold.

" No, No!." I turned on the water and didn't care if it was cold or warm, and scrubbed hard against my skin.

" Give up, dear." I stared into the mirror and saw every last member of the Noah clan stood outside the bathroom door and had a really dark, creepy aura around them. " You are one of us, you cant escape it."


	15. Chapter 13

**Serafina pov**

I closed the door with a big bang and looked around the bathroom in panic. And it didn't help that the Noah was laughing behind the door, that made me shiver in fear.

" Its okay to be scared, my dear." Chuckled Millennium before the handle begins to shake. " But it will get worse soon."

" What!?." I turned at the door with wide eyes. " What are you talking about?."

Tyki face come through the door and smirked at me. " You haven't got your stigmata yet, and that my beautiful snow white will really hurt."

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could say a word I begin to cough, and blood came out from my mouth.

" Looks like it already has begun." Tyki walked through the door and wrapped his arms around him. " I promise, we will help you relax through the transformation."

I glared at him. " You are the reason this is happening to...'cough'...'cough" I couldn't stop coughing, and each cough hurt more than the other. And if that wasn't enough, my head begins to hurt and made my world fuzzy.

"AAA!." I grabbed my head and tried to think straight. " What the hell!?."

 **Road pov**

Millennium opened the door to the bathroom to see Serafina wrapped in Tyki's arms. She coughed wildly and looked to be in so much pain. Tyki rubbed her back and looked at the Millennium.

"It's happening."

Millennium chuckled and put a finger under Serafinas chin, and lifted up her head so he could see a better view of her face. Almost her whole face was gray/green beside the spot around her eye that wasn't gold, and the one spot on her stomach. She breathed heavily while glaring at Lord Millennium with weak eyes.

"Shhh." Millennium touched her hair gently.

"Don't worry we will help you through the transformation."

Serafina groaned in pain. " I hate you," before fainting. Millennium caught her in his arms and carried her to the bed, and tucks her in. He turned to me and nodded, " You know what to do."

I smiled and nodded. " Yes."

I glanced at the other and smirked. " But I need some help."

 **Serafina pov**

I stared up at the bright blue sky that was filled with fluffy clouds while listening to the happy songs of the birds around me. For some reason, it made me relax and forget all the worries I had in my mind. I could just lay here and never get up again.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and thought how nice it was before I jumped up with wide eyes.

" Where the hell am I?." I remember I was in the bathroom when while my skin begins to changes and Millennium face. But I had no memory of how I got here.I quickly stood up and looked around me, to see I was in a forest with weird colorful trees.

"What is this?."

"Looks like Road pulled us into your dream too."

I turned around to see Wisely dressing in a black shirt with golden buttons, with a beautiful red jacket, white pants, black boots and clocks hanging around his waist. But the big surprise was the white rabbit ear on his head.

I pointed at him. " Why do you have rabbit ears?."

He stared at me in surprise and gently touched the rabbit ears on his head.

" What the?." He pulled on the ears and looked really annoyed. " Am a rabbit?!. Road why did you turn me into a rabbit!?." He screamed out to the sky but didn't get any response.

"Wisely!." I walked over to him. " What is going on?."

He jumped down from the stone, while his rabbit ears were hanging on each side of his head. " We are in your dream."

I pointed at myself. " My dream?."

He nodded and crossed his arms. " You fainted during your transformation, and Millennium wanted Road to make sure you sleep through it all and didn't feel so much pain."

"But why are you here?."

He scratched his head. " Apparently Road pulled me and the other into your dream too." He looked at me from up and down and smirked. " I like the dress."

"What dress?." I looked at myself to see I was in a light blue dress with white apron and a big clock hanging from my waist. And I was also wearing blue/ white striped socks going up to my knees and black shoes. I touched the dress and felt the soft fabric under my finger. " What the hell is this?."

I saw a lake not far from me and ran to it, and stared at my reflection in the water. My skin wasn't gray/green, but a blue bow was on my head.

I took a deep breath and glared at Wisely. " I think Road made my dream into her version of Alice in Wonderland."

Wisely thought for a second. " You may be right, it is one of her favorite stories." He looked at me again. " So you must be Alice in this dream."

I pointed at him. " And you must be the white rabbit in this dream, you actually look cute with the rabbit ears."

"Oh, " he smirked and appeared beside her. " So you think am cute."

I glared at him and turned my back to him. " So how do we get out from this dream?."

"There are two ways, either Road stops this dream or we walk to the end."

I turned to him. " the end?."

He nodded. " Yes, Road always turn the dream into a game. We just have to end this game." He turned around, and when he did, I saw something that made me laugh. He looked at me. " What are you laughing at?."

I pointed at him and wrapped my arms around my stomach while laughing.

"Your bunny tail."

He glanced behind him, to see a white fluffy ball behind him. " What the hell!."

The white ball begins to move and made me laugh harder while Wisely blushed.

" When I see Road I kill her."

The fluffy ball begins to move again, and I couldn't help to think how cute he looks with that little bunny tail. But I will never say it out loud. I turned my eyes away from him and looked around. The only thing I could see was the big forest, with big mountains everywhere. And then I saw it, a red castle far away behind the forest.

"Maybe we find Road at the red castle," I said while pointing at it.

Wisely looked up, and looked where I was pointing. " I hope so."

He grabbed my arm, and begin to walk through into the forest.

The whole forest was filled with colorful trees, and some hade weird fruits growing from the branches. After a while wisely stop in front of a tree filled with pointed arrows. But no of the arrows said which way leads to the castle.

"Which way should we take?." I looked around and didn't see any difference between all directions.

"Don't know, but.." he wrapped his around me from behind and pulled me against him. " I don't mind spending time with you alone in this forest."

" But I do," I said annoyed and tried to get away from him, but his arms tightened around me when I did. " Let me go."

"Come on now," he gently moved away the hair from my shoulder. " Its maybe the only chances I get to be along with you." His cold lips touched my neck and made me froze.

"Wisely!."

An army of purple butterflies came from nowhere and attacked Wisely.

"What the..!." Wisely let go of me, and tried to make the butterfly stop attacking him. " Stop it!."

A laugh was heard behind me, and I knew whose laugh it was.

"Tyki!."

The butterflies stop attacking Wisely and flew up to a big tree, where Tyki sat with a cigaret in his hand. He was wearing black pants, white shirt, black vest, blue tie, dark blue coat with golden details and a tall black hat with butterflies all over it. He glared at Wisely before jumping down from the tree.

" Did you really think I would let you take my sweet Serafina?."

I growled. " Am not yours!."

"That's right, Tyki. She is not your." Wisely arms were around me again. " she is mine.'

"No, am not!." I punch his chin.

"AA!." He let go of me and rubbed his chin. " You must really love to punch people."

"No, I only punch you guys."

Tyki chuckled and blew out some smoke. "It's her way to say she loves us."

"No, am not." I looked at Tyki. " Who are you suppose to be?."

He stared at me like a question mark. " Huh?."

I pointed at Wisely. " Wisely told me that we are in a dream that road made, and we think she made her own Alice in Wonderland world. She made me into Alice and Wisely into the white rabbit."

Tyki glanced at wisely and took a few step back to glance at Wisely back. " That explains that white ball there.'

Wisely quickly cover his fluffy rabbit tail, while his face turned red. " Please don't mention it."

I walked around Tyki and stop when I saw small baby pink butterfly wings coming out between his shoulder.

"Nice wings, Tyki. "

"What?." He glanced over his shoulder, and Wisely walked over to me and saw the wings. And I could see Wisely trying to hold back the laugh when he saw Tyki's wings begin to flap.

" Am glad I didn't get the pink wings.'

Tyki's eyes darkened while a dark aura begins to grow around him. " When I see Road I will kill her!.'

I took a few step back. " You not the only one. " I glanced at wisely and back to Tyki. " But now we know which character in the Alice in Wonderland you are.'

He looked at me. " Which character am I?."

"The Caterpillar."

They both stared at me. "What?."


	16. Chapter 14

**Serafina pov**

" Think about it, in the Alice in wonderland the caterpillar smoke, and later in the story, he turns into a butterfly." I glanced at Tyki and giggled. " Well, you smoke and have butterfly wings and your butterflies around you."

Tyki looked away and looked really annoyed. " I hate when Road connect me with fantasy character." The small pink wings on his back begin to flap again, and I could hold back a giggle when I saw it.

Tyki looked at me confused and glanced over his shoulder at the wings, and growled. " ROAD!."

Birds flew out from the trees in fear when he screamed, and his butterflies flew around him like crazy. Wisely wrapped his arm around me and I could feel his warm breath against my neck.

" Am I cuter than him?."

"Huh?." I glanced at him. " What are you talking about?."

He looked at me with wide eyes, while his ear was hanging down on each side of his face and looked like a sad cute boy. I could feel my face het up while covering my mouth with my hand.

He moved his face closer to mine." You said I was cute before." His nose was almost touching mine. " Do you still think am cute?."

' So cute!.' I couldn't help to think how cute he was with those big eyes and with those rabbit ears, and my hands were itching to touch the rabbit ears.

I looked away and tried to not look at him while my face was on fire.

"Wisely!." Tyki ran over to us and lifted me up in the air while glaring at wisely who now had a big smirk on his face. " Serafina is mine."

"Am not yours, and put me down!. " Why must everybody lift me up like am a little doll?. Tyki put me down and glared at Wisely, while wisely smirked at him.

"You got some nerve, Wisely." Said Tyki while throwing away the cigaret he used. " I had my eyes on Serafina before you even woke up."

Wisely smirked. " Doesn't mean she is yours." Wisely appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around me. " She actually likes me more than you."

Dark aura appeared around Tyki and he looked really mad.

I turned to Wisely. " I never said I like you."

"Oh," he made that cute face like he did before and leaned closer to my face.

" Does it mean that you don't like me?." Tears appeared in his eyes, and I froze and didn't know what to do. " Don't you like me Serafina?."

I turned away from him and tried to ignore him. I knew he was just doing it to trick me, but I couldn't help to think how cute he is.

" What are you three doing?." Said two voice from the distance.

We all three turned to where the voices come from and saw Jasdevi coming out from the shadows of the woods, and they didn't look happy. They were dressed black and white striped shirt and black pants, almost looked like they just came out from the prison.

they both walked over to us and crossed their arms. " When I find Road she will get a piece of our minds," growled Devit.

" Yeah, piece of our minds!."

I pushed wisely away from me and walked over to them. " What happened to you that made you two so angry?."

Devit and Jasdero glared at me. " You don't want to know."

Devit blinked and looked me from up and down. " Nice dress Serafina, you should dress like that every day."

" Yeah, every day." Said Jasdero directly after.

I glared at them and crossed my arms. " In your dream."

"Actually, we are in your dream Serafina.' Said Tyki while fishing up a new cigaret.

I glared at him and crossed my arms. " I hope your smoking habits will kill you soon."

"Awe, don't say that. You know you will miss me if I die."

" No, I won't!." I scream angrily and walked away. But I didn't get far because the ground begins to shake wildly and made me fall down and hit my butt on the ground. " What is going on now?."

A bright light appeared and it was so strong I had to close my eyes in reflex. But even if my eyes were closed I could still feel the strong light against my skin. After a while, the feeling was gone, and I felt something soft under me and smelled tea in the air. I slowly opened my eyes and was surprised what I saw in front of me.

" Want some tea dear?." asked a very happy Millennium in front of me and purred down some tea in a light blue teacup.

I blinked in surprise and looked around, I was no longer in the forest. instead, i was sitting in a big light blue armchair in a big garden filled with beautiful flowers and statues, and a big long table filled with teacups and steaming teapots.

" Huh?."

Millennium jumped over to me and handed me the blue teacup, I slowly took it and stared down at my reflection in the tea, before looking up at Millennium.

" How did I get here?."

he chuckled and jumped over to the other side and sat in another armchair in front of me. " You looked like you wanted some tea, so I took you here."

"Um...Thanks, I guess." I looked away and didn't know what to say to him. " Where are the others?." Am glad I did get away from them, but I didn't want to be alone with Millennium of all people.

" They will be here soon." He took a sip of his tea and poof instead of one big hat on his head he had 5 hats on each other and made into a very tall hat tower.

I stared up at the hat tower on his head while putting the teacup I had in my hand on the table. " I think I drink some tea later." I pushed myself up from the armchair I sat in, but then something wrapped around my waist and pulled me back down in the armchair. " What the..?!." I looked down at my waist and saw tree roots were wrapped around me and kept me in the chair.

"I didn't say you could go, my dear daughter."

" Am not your dau..mmm!." Another tree roots appeared and cover my mouth. I tried to tried to pull it off, but it only made it tightened its grip.

I glared at the Millenium, while he smirked at me. " Now, now my dear daughter. you know its true." He put down the cup and rested his chin in his hand while his eyes were still on me. " And I don't like when you lie."

He clicked his fingers and the tree roots around my mouth begin to move away, but the one around my waist was still keeping me in the armchair.

I took a deep breath and looked away. " Sorry," I said it more like a whisper.

" I didn't hear you." the roots around my waist tightened.

" Sorry," I said louder.

" Sorry what?." the roots tightened more.

I gasped and glared at him. " Are you trying to kill me?."

He chuckled. " You need to learn how to behave." The roots tightened more and I could see the dark smirk on his lips. " Come on say it like you mean it."

I growled and took a deep breath. " Am sorry, father."

He clapped his hand and the roots around my waist disappeared. " That a good girl."

I looked away. " Hate you," I mumbled to myself.

" Did you say something?."

I shook my head. " No, I didn't say anything."


	17. Chapter 15

**Serafina pov**

I gasped for air when the tree roots loosened around me and glared at Millennium who sat with a big smile on his lips while holding the teacup.

"Now, Now. It's not nice to glare at your father like that or do you want me to make you behave?."

I shook my head and looked down. " No, sorry father." I wanted to hit my head for saying that, but he has me in a spot I couldn't get out from.

"Its okay, my daughter." He pushed my teacup closer to me and smirked. " have some tea, it will make you feel better."

"Thanks but I don't want tea right n…."

"I said have some tea." His voice was much darker and the whole garden begins to changes from colorful color to dark color, and all the steamy teapots begin to scream like when they have been in the heat for too long.

I gulped and grabbed the teacup and gave him a nervous smile before taking a sip. The whole place turned back to the colorful garden it was before, and the teapots stop screaming. The tea tasted really sweet on my tongue but I couldn't put my finger on what it tasted like. I took one more sip of it and felt my mind and body relax for some reason, and than I begin to laugh.

I quickly cover my mouth and stared at Millennium, who chuckled and looked really happy.

" I told you it would make you feel better."

"Whahahawashah!." I tried to ask him what was in that tea, but I couldn't stop laughing. " Haha!."

He grabbed my teacup and smirked. " Isn't it nice to laugh?."

I couldn't answer him while I was still laughing, but I really hoped that I stop laughing soon because my stomachache begins to hurt. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and bent down while still laughing.

" Awe, shes laughting~." Said a familiar voice.

I slowly looked up while having a hard time to breath while laughing and saw Road standing on the table. Dressing in a beautiful red dress with golden details and had a tiara with a big sparkly red heart on. " Awe she is so happy that she's crying~."

She was right, I could feel the tears running down my face and my sight got all blurry.

I could hear Millenium chuckled again before a finger lightly touched my forehead, and I could finally stop laughing. I rubbed my eyes and glared at Millennium who took a sip from his tea and more hats appeared on his head.

" Wasn't it nice to laugh?." he smirked at me, and I just turned my head away from him and didn't say anything.

" Serafinaaa~." Road jumped at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Do you like this world I created~?. "

" Emmm, yeah. But can I wake up now?."

" Hee?. Why do you want to wake up?." She looked at me with big puppy eyes, which I tried to ignore.

" Yeah, why do you want to wake up?." said a familiar voice, and me, road and Millennium turned to see Tyki and the other walked into the garden covered in dirt.

I raised an eyebrow. " What happened to you?."

They stop at the end of the table and glared at Road.

" You sent that monster after us on purpose didn't you?." said they all at the same time and crossed their arms.

Road giggled and tightened her arms around me, while I glanced at her in confusion.

" Monster?."

She smiled at me. " It was boring watching them, so I created a monster to chase them."

Wisely heavily sat down in one of the chairs. " Wasnt it enough that you put me in a rabbit costume?."

Tyki pointed at himself. " And me in a butterfly wing?." he showed his back and the small pink butterfly wings were flapping widely.

Everybody, even me was laughing at the sight of the wings. Which made Tyki growl angrily.

"It's not funny!."

Jasdevi pointed at him while laughing loudly. " Yes, it is! yes, it is!."

I couldn't help to smile at the sight in front of me, something about this reminded me of Allen and my family in the black order. How Lavi made fun of Allen, and Kanda getting angry over small things. Johnny and everybody else, just thinking about them made me wonder what they were doing now. Where they all okay?. Was Allen okay?. And what happened to Lavi?. When wisely showed me the scene from the black order, I saw everybody else besides Allen and Lavi. But they said that Allen was in prison, but what about Lavi?. I put a hand over my heart and felt it beat faster when I thought of him. ' Lavi, are you safe?.'

A strong glowing light appeared in my hands, and it was so strong that I had to close my eyes in reflex.

" Serafina!." screamed everybody and then it was quiet.

After a while, i opened my eyes and saw I was back in the room the Noah gave me.

" Huh?." I quickly sat up, and realize I was in the bed with Tyki, Road, Wisely, Jasdevi and Millennium sleeping beside me. I rubbed my face and wonder how in the world I could wake up from the dream, but then I felt something wet and warm when I rubbed my face. I stared at my hands and saw fresh deep red blood.

"Oh no." I ran to the bathroom again like I did last time, and. Stared at my reflection. And saw that both my eyes were now golden color, and my whole skin was like a Noah and three bloody stigma marks visible on my forehead.

"Oh lord no."


	18. Chapter 16

**Serafina pov**

I gently touched the marks on my forehead, while my heart was beating fast in fear. And I quickly regret it when my fingertip touched the marks, and a pain I couldn't describe ran through me from my head to the tip of my toe.

" Ahh!." I leaned against the wall and tried to not fall down to the floor, while my head pounded painfully.

" Why must things like this happened to me?." I slowly walked out from the bathroom while leaning against the wall, and walk all the way to the door out of this room. While walking I keep an eye on Road and the other who was still sleeping on the bed. And I prayed in my head that they won't wake up any second, this could be my only chance to escape.

" ."

I froze and glanced at Road who turned around in her sleep, while her eyelid tightens like she was trying to wake up but couldn't open her eyes. I took a deep breath and grabbed the handle to the door out of here, and slowly opened it. A loud creaky sound came from the door, and I froze in fear and glanced at the bed. Thank lord, nobody of them woke up, and I could slowly walk out from the room and out to the dark corridor. Only small candles were lighting up the corridor and gave it a creepy feeling like I was in a nightmare and a monster was hiding in the dark.

I gulped loudly and begin to walk down the corridor and hoped that I wouldn't meet any Akuma or any of the other Noah on the way. Which I had a bad feeling I would do. I mean am walking in their place which I know nothing about, and the only way I know is to the dining room and back to the room, they gave me. How big is the chance that I could escape from this place?. Very small, but I must try every chance I get, even if I know millennium will punish me.

Then a loud scream echoes through the corridor.

" Ahhh!."

My eyes widen, and I shook my head slowly and hoped I heard wrong.

" Lavi?." I moved faster down the corridor even if my head was pounding in protest like it was trying to stop me to go further. I follow the scream and come down to a different corridor that was painted deep red and had black curtains all over the walls. There was only one door there that was slightly opened, and I could hear the scream coming out from there.

" Ahh!."

" Stop there Fiidora, we don't want the boy dead."

I peeked through the small opening and saw Bookman and Lavi sitting in big chairs with ropes around their wrist. With Fiidora and Sheril standing the room. But what broke my heart was the state Lavi was in, he was breathing heavily and looked very weak. Like somebody has tortured him for hours and hours.

I cover my mouth and saw Sheril sit down in a chair in front of Bookman and Lavi, and had a big smirk on his face. While Fiidora was leaning over Lavis chair with his tongue out.

" How long are you going to keep your mouth shut, Bookman?. At this rate, the boy will die because of you."

Bookman glared at Sheril and didn't say anything. But Lavi coughed and blood ran down from his mouth.

" Whatever you do, don't tell them, Gramp."

" Ho, ho." Fiidora grabbed Lavis hair and pulled his head back. " You still speak after all that."

" Let go of him, Fiidora. We still need him alive, or this old man won't tell us anything if we kill him."

Fiidora let go off Lavis' hair, and then a loud scream was heard all over the place. It was so loud that I could feel the ground under me shake violently.

" Serafina!."

It was lord Millennium's voice, and he sounded really really mad.

Both Fiidora and Sheril looked up. " Lord Millenium?."

Fiidora turned to Sheril. " Something must have happened."

Sheril sigh and glanced at Bookman. " I guess we have to stop here but don't worry we will be back. Take the time to think, or this boy will go through so much worse."

I quickly moved away from the door and hide behind one of the black curtains before Fiidora and Sheril walked out.

" It won't be long, that old man will open his mouth." Said Sheril and closed the door behind him. "Let's go to lord Millennium and find out why he sounded so mad."

I could hear Fiidora chuckled mixed with the sound of their footstep, that slowly sounded farther and farther away. When I couldn't hear them anymore, I moved the curtain to the side and looked down the corridor to be sure that they really were gone.

" Good." I walked out from my hiding and opened the door big enough for me to slip in and, close the door behind me.

" Serafina?." Bookman stared at me with narrow eyes while Lavi was leaning against his chair with half opened eyes.

I put a finger to my lips. " Shh, be quiet. I don't know how much time we have."

Lavi slowly turned his eyes to me, and I could see they begin to slowly widen like he was surprised. " Y..Yiu is..turning..into a Noah."

" I know, I know. Its a really long story, but let talk about it later. We must get out of here." I walked over to Bookman and tried to pull off the rope that kept him in the chair, but I was too weak. " Dammit." I looked around the room to see if I could find something to cut the rope. But the only thing besides the chairs in the middle of the room was empty boxes and curtains all over the walls.

" There must be something that can cut the ropes," I said more to myself while looking behind all the curtains. But there was nothing, not even a piece of broken glass or mirror.

" Coughs...Serafina.. look in my boot." Said Lavi with a weak voice and moved his right foot. " I have a knife in my boot."

I raised an eyebrow while gently took off his right boot and looked inside it, to see a knife stuck on the side of the wall of the boot. it was a beautiful silver knife with a black handle and small carved family chest on the end of the handle.

" wow, " I pulled out the knife and turned it around and couldn't help to admire it. Even if I knew it was a bad timing. " it's beautiful."

Lavi chuckled weakly. " It was my father's, I always had the knife with me as a good luck charm."

Running my thumb over the blade, I could feel it easily cut through my skin and blood run down my hand. "It's very sharp." I used it against the rope, and it cut through like the rope was made of paper. I quickly cut the ropes that were around Lavis and Bookman's wrists, before helping Lavi up on his feet.

" What did they do to you?."

He shook his head and closed his eyes hard like the memory was too painful for him.

" You don't want to know." he turned to me. "Those marks look painful."

" Yeah, I can only imagine how horrible I look now."

I said and walked out to the corridor with Lavi and Bookman. But the moment we step out in the corridor I could hear the faint voice of Tyki echo through the corridor.

" Princess, come out come out where ever you are. "


	19. Chapter 17

**Serafina pov**

" Oh, no." I said in fear and turned to Bookman who glared at the direction Tykis voice came from. " Let's go."

His eyes turned at me, and nodded. " Do you know the way out of here?."

I shook my head while he looked at the other direction. " No, i don't."

Lavi looked at me. " Maybe the door... 'Coughts'."

"The door?." I said in confusion before I realize what he was talking about. " You mean Roads door?."

He slowly nodded while trying to keep his eyes opened. " She must have her door somewhere."

" That will be a problem. " I said while glancing over my shoulder to be sure that they weren't right behind us. " We in their territory, and we don't know how big this place is, or where we are. Finding Roads door will be like finding a needel in a haystack."

" And another thing." Said Bookmand and turned to me and Lavi. " Thye took our innocnece so we have nothing to fight against them."

" I still have mine, " I said but quickly shook my head. " But its safer if I don't use it."

* Whistle* "Where is princess, where is princess. Where are you?. Where are you?~."

I shivered when Tykies dark voice echo through the hall, while singing his version of brother john mixed with his footsteps. " Where are you, princess?~."

" Oh, lord." I looked around. " They are getting closer."

Bookman looked around before he tried all the doors that were around us. But they all were locked until he tried the 4th door, that opened with a creaky sound.

" Quickly in here."

I quiklcy walked with Lavi into the room before Bookman closed behind us and locked the door. I sigh out in relife for a seocnd before i froze whne i saw what was in this room. It was like one of the room Road put me, Allen and lenalee that one mission we meet her the first time. But this was much bigger with flying presents, giant toys with carnival music filling the room.

" I got a bad feeling about this," I said more to myself before teddybears and rabbits dressed like an orchestra walked past us with instruments.

I couldn't help to smile

I couldn't help to smile." Okay, that is so cute and creepy, but cute."

Lavi begins to chuckle before coughing again. " Awe you, you just too cute."

Even if we where in this dangerous situation, I couldn't help blushing when he said that, but I shook my head and tried to concentrate.

" What now?." I turned to Bookman, who glared at us with very hard eyes. But before he could open his mouth, the handle to the door begins to move.

" Oh, no," I whispered and backed away.

Than Tykis voice was heard through the door." Hey, Road why did you lock the door to your room?."

" Maybe because it's my room, but I don't remember that I locked it last time."

" Sera," whisper Lavi and pointed at one of the giant's packages that were at the far end of the room on the ground. "Let's hide there."

We all quickly walked to the big present, and Bookman slowly lifted up the cover.

" Hurry."

I helped Lavi up and tried to be as gentle as possible before he fell into the presents.

After that Bookman helped me up and we both jumped in and landed on a big pile of stuffed animals. But I accidentally landed right over Lavi.

" Ahh." Hissed Lavi and breathed heavily.

" Sorry," I said and quickly moved off him before Bookman closed the cover and made everything pitch black. We all sat quietly, while we heard a faint sound of the door opening and somebody walking in.

" Princess?~." Yelled Tyki while footstep walked closer to our hiding. " Princess?~."

'Does he really think that I would answer him?.' i wonder to myself while praying that they won't look inside this pages.

" Hm, doesn't look like she is in here." Said Road and sounded very disappointed.

" Don't worry Road we will find her." Said Wisely directly when something landed on the cover over us. " She must be very close. But am must say I was surprised that she escape from the dream you made, Road."

" It must be her power." Said Millenium, and I could hear from his voice that he was really mad. " She is the newest Noah after hundreds of years, and we don't know what sort of power she will have."

" Don't worry, lord millennium. When we find her, we will make sure that she will never leave our side again." Said Tyki with a very serious voice, before something was knocking on the cover over us. " Wisely what are you doing?."

It was quiet for a few seconds before Wisely begin to talk.

" Nothing."

" Well then, doesn't look she is here let's go and keep searching." Said Millenium before the sound of them all walking away and the door closing with a big bang.

We all where quiet for a long while before Lavi asked with a low voice. " Do you think they are gone now?."

" I don't know, I better check." I slowly stood up in the dark and opened up the cover a little and looked around, and sigh in relief. " They are gone."

" Good," Said Bookman and jumped out from the package. " Help me get Lavi out of there, and let's find a way out of this place. Lavi needs medical help and fast."

" Am alright you old panda."

I gently hit Lavia head while helping him up on his feet. " Lavi, you can barely keep your eyes open and you look very pale. " It was true, his whole face was white as a ghost with no trace of color. and he looked like he was going to fall asleep any second.

He sighed while I gently as possible helped him to the edges of the packages and handed him down to Bookman.

" Alright," I said to myself and was going to jump over the edges, but then something grabbed hold of my left foot and pulled me back. " Huh?." I looked down to see my foot hidden under the stuffed animal that was in the pageckes.

" What the?." I bent down and tried to pull my foot of whatever was holding me.

" Serafina, are you alright?." Asked Lavi while I tried to pull harder.

" My foot is stuck."

" Stuck?. Stuck to what?."

" I don't know," I said while trying to not panic and pulled harder, but it only made me fall backward while my foot was still stuck.

" What in the world?." I begin to push away the stuffed animals that were around my foot, but before I could see what was holding me, my foot was pulled deep into the sea of stuffed animals. " You got to be kidding me!." I screamed in anger and pulled again, and to my surprise, I got my foot free, and I fell right against the wall of the packets and made it tip over.

" Ahh!." I fell out from the packets and landed on the floor with all the stuffed animals over me. "

" Are you alright, Serafina?." Asked Lavi while I slowly pushed myself up from the floor with stuffed animals on my back.

" Yeah," I shook off the stuffed animal that was on my back. " But I really want to get out of here."

" Haha!."

We all jumped in surprise when the laugh appeared out of nowhere.

" You can't leave yet, not when all the fun have just begun!."

The wall begins to glow, and the carnival music become louder and creepier than before.

I gulped." Oh no," was the only thing I said before the whole floor begins to move in big waves, and made me and the other lose our balance. And right over us, was Millennium and the other staring down at us with smirks on their face.

" You have been a really bad girl, Serafina. Not only did you try to leave your family, but you also tried to take our guests." Millenium glared down at me with a very dark aura, and he was in a really really bad mood. " You should be punished for this bad behavior." He pointed his umbrella at me, and I was ready to feel his anger over me. But then he moved his umbrella and pointed at Bookman and Lavi who was lying on the moving floor a bit away from me. " Maybe this makes you behave."

Road clicked her fingers and thousands of her sharp candles appeared around them and pointed at them.

" No," I tried to stand up and run to them.

" Not so fast." Said Road who appeared right before me and clicked her fingers again, but this time red ribbons appeared from everywhere and wrapped around me tightly.

" You need to learn to behave, Serafina." Said Road and glanced at Bookman and Lavi. " Maybe they can help." She clicked her finger.

" No!."

Her sharp candle hit Bookman and Lavi from every angle, and their scream in pain was the worst I have ever heard in my life. Tear escape from my eyes while I watched them fall down to the ground with blood running out from their body.

Millenium appeared right beside me and grabbed my chin.

" Your friends are still alive, but if you disobey me one more time I will make sure that their death will be slow and painful."


	20. Chapter 18

**Serafina pov**

I could feel my whole body shaking in fear when he said those words before turning my attention to Lavi and Bookman who was breathing heavily in the pool of their own blood. Lavi looked worse than before and looked like he was on the edges of dying and only had a few minutes left to live.

"Lavi!." I tried to escape from the red ribbons that were tight around me, but it only made the ribbon tightened harder and made it hard for me to breathe.

Millenium shook his head and looked at Tyki. " Take those two back to Sheril, and make sure that they don't die."

Tyki glanced at me before giving a small nod to Millenium and took Bookman and Lavi out from the room. A longs trace of blood was right behind them and made tears escape from my eyes before the doors closed behind them.

Everybody was quiet while the creepy carnival music was playing the background.

After a while I felt the ribbons move away from me, and I fell down on my knees and stared at the ground with tearful eyes.

" Now, now. there is no need to spill tears for that exorcists ~." Said Millenium and I felt a hand grabbing my neck from behind and pulled me up. It was almost like somebody was trying to choke me from behind, and made me shake in fear. I glanced and saw it was Millennium with a very dark smile that sent chill down my spine. He pulled me closer to his face, and he pressed his finger against my forehead, and a wave of pain washed over me.

Millennium tilled his head to the side and chuckled. " Well, the transformation is not yet complete. But it won't be long till its done~."

He poked my forehead and a much stronger pain was going through my head and made me almost scream out aloud.

I breathed heavily while Millennium dragged me out from the room.

" What were you thinking, Serafina?. Trying to escape from your family. where did you get that idea?." Millennium clicked his fingers, and level 4 Akumas appeared everywhere in the corridor. "Let's make sure that you never try that again."

Wisley and Road walked right beside us, and both nodded in agreement.

" Say lord Millennium, what are we going to about the fourteenth?." Asked Wisley and had a very dark look. " You not planning to welcome him back to the family with open arms, are you?."

Just hearing them saying fourteen made me look up at them in both interest and fear. They were talking about Allen, my dear brother. I wonder if he was okay, at least better than me, Lavi and Bookman. But I could imagine what Lvellie has done to him, now that he market me and my brother as traitors. images of Allen getting hurt came up in my mind and made me growl out aloud.

Millennium looked down at me and caressed his chin while giving a sound like when a person was in deep thoughts while walking.

" Road, get Tyki and bring Allen Walker to me."

Road jumped up in excitement, while Wisley didn't look happy at all.

" Yay, I can't wait to see Allen's face when we get him~." She said excited and ran at the other direction to get Tyki.

Millenium kept dragging me down the corridor and later throw me back into the room I tried to escape from before. I landed on the soft bed and stared at Millennium who gave me a very dark look.

" You are now grounded young lady, and for now on you will always have somebody watching you." he turned to Wisley and who had a big smirk on his face. " Wisley, watch her while am gone."

" Yes, Lord Earl." Said Wisley bowed to Millenium who walked away, and smiled at me. " Now we are finally alone." He closed the door behind him and almost taunted me to try to escape again with the face he gave me.

I sigh and grabbed one of the big pillows in the bed and hugged it close to my chest. " I wonder if Lavi and Bookman are okay?." I whisper more to myself, but Wisely heard me and looked very annoyed.

" Why are you worried about those exorcists?." He lay down on the bed on his stomach and rested his chin on his crossed arms.

" Because they are my friends," I said angrily and blushed a little when i thought of Lavi, and pressed my face against the pillow. " Everybody would be worried about their friends when they get hurt."

" Friends are only trouble, they only poison your mind and turn you against your family."

I glared at him. " Friends are not like that, friends are like family and always there when you need them."

" Really?." Wisley sat up in sitting position. " So you trust those people you call your 'friends'?."

" Yes, I do."

" And you think they are there for Allen walker too?."

" Absolutely, they won't see my brother as a traitor as everybody else in the order."

Wisley stared at me for a long while before speaking with a dark voice.

" Than why aren't they helping your brother now?." He held out his left hand, and a glowing ball appeared and showed images of a very dirty and injured Allen resting against a big Timcanpy, in a very dark room. I gasped in surprise and moved closer to the glowing ball.

" Allen?."

Wisley chuckled. " Look at him, Serafina. He is cold, hungry and badly hurt, and he has been like that since he came back to the black order. Do you see any of your friends there?. No." His voice got darker and almost scared me. " They left him there, Serafina. They left him there to die."

" No," I shook my head while staring at the images and hoped it wasn't true. Hoped this images of Allen looking so weak, dirty was just an image Wisely made up to make me hate my friends in the black order. They couldn't have left him like that they couldn't. But why did I have this weird feeling that this image was real?.


End file.
